


HOW IT SHOULD HAVE ENDED

by Tao_Is_My_Baby



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Giving Rai the happiness he deserves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tao_Is_My_Baby/pseuds/Tao_Is_My_Baby
Summary: Noblesse's ending was too confusing and scarring... so, here is an AU were everything went differently.





	1. Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... I know most of us... well I guess all of us... are still pretty damn scarred because of Noblesse's ending. I can't seem to let it go and I want it to have a happy ending. So here it is! I just wanted to share my idea of how Noblesse should have ended.
> 
> This was set in between episode/chapter 542 and the ending. Its better if you read it first before you read this fic, you might get confused if you don't.
> 
> Enjoy! And please forgive any errors that I committed

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOBLESSE

*In the desert*  
Finally, after all they've been through, Crombell's finally defeated. And this time, after a tough fight, they wouldn't have to worry about anymore attacks. Or so he thought, Crombell started to laugh and explain his true intentions in wiping out the human race using missiles, and he would continue with this plan even though he was going to die.

Frankenstein clenched his fists in anger and stabbed the dark spear into Crombell's chest, absorbing the scientist. _I can't believe this._ He thought, he was staring at dark spear as it disappeared in his hands, going back to where he usually hides it.

Out of nowhere someone spoke. "Frankenstein, the man named Tao contacted our people and said that they had stopped most of the missiles from launching, except for two . He also said that one of those missiles is headed to where you all live." Lunark said, her voice full of sadness and despair.

Frankenstein looked at her in disbelief and she stared back with sorry eyes, then she looked down on the ground, not able to look at him any longer. That made him remember his master who was back in Korea, he knows that his master will do anything in his power to stop that missile from destroying their home, even if it meant going into eternal sleep. He didn't want his master to die, he clenched his teeth. His gaze drifted to his children, all injured and tired, he didn't want his children to lose the home they have grown to love and will protect at all costs. At that moment, Frankenstein knew he should do something.

He held Lunark's shoulders and slightly shook the werewolf to get her attention back to him. "Lunark, promise me that you will bring my children back home safe. I shall go back to Korea first, as fast as I can, and try to stop that missile from destroying our home." Frankenstein decided, Lunark looked up and her eyes were filled with concern. She opened her mouth to protest but she was stopped by Frankenstein's words. "You are the only one I can trust to protect and care for my children, and do not worry, I will be safe and come back with my master." He smiled the most sincere smile Lunark has ever seen him use, that made her close her mouth and nod slowly.

And with that he summoned dark spear so his abilities will power up and he would move faster. He flew as fast as he could, this is the fastest he has ever been, maybe even surpassing the former Kertia family leader's speed, who knows? But never the less, he was glad for it. Even though he was moving fast, he knows that as closer he got to his destination the closer the missile will be to Korea as well. _I need to go_ _faster!_ he told himself, then boosted his movements by summoning the blood spear as well.

Lunark watched Frankenstein fly away, then she looked at his said 'children'. They were looking at where Frankenstein flew off to. They were about to go after him but Lunark stopped them. "Don't follow him. You're all in bad shape right now, you might injure yourselves even more if you push yourselves too far." She told them. They all looked at her and she stared back, her eyes and posture are filled with authority.

"We don't care if we get injured! We have to hel-" Regis was cut-short when M21 grasped his shoulder.

"She's right. We might get injured more if we follow Frankenstein right now. With our injuries we might just become a burden to him and the master. We better do as she says. And besides, Frankenstein put her in charge." He told his comrade with a shake of his head.

Regis stared at his feet in defeat. "But..." Regis was upset because he knows it's true. Takeo, Rael, Seira, and Karias also had the same sad expressions embedded in their faces, for they know that there is a great possibility that they might loose their home and as well as Sir Raizel if he tries to stop that missile.

Lunark smiled sadly at the bunch and contacted the werewolves, asking for a jet plane to pick them up from the desert and drop them off in Korea.

 

\--------------

*In Lukedonia*

  
The Lord was going to stop the other missile from hitting and destroying a human city, all the family leaders knelt and promised her that they will accompany her with this quest. "Kei, Rosaria, I require your presence." said the Lord.

Ludis couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Lord did not choose him to accompany her in this mission. He was aware that Rascrea knows that he is the most suitable family leader to accompany her in this quest. But why did she not choose him to help her? Ludis was about to complain but the Lord spoke first. "As for the rest of you, protect Lukedonia. With your presence in our homeland, I can leave without concerns." Her voice laced with sadness.

That explained what he was thinking about, Rascrea thinks this will be her last day as Lord for she will enter eternal sleep once she stops that missile. The Mergas family specializes in defense, that's why the Lord had chosen him to protect Lukedonia rather than to help her save humans. She trusted him and the other remaining family leaders. He looked down and clenched his teeth. Ludis knows that he couldn't do anything anymore, and he hates that.

The Lord and the other family leaders said their goodbyes to their families and went out to stop the missile that was sent by Crombell. Ludis watched them fly away from the castle's window. Then, he realized that he did not want this to happen, he wants to serve the Lord until his very last breath. Ludis balled his hands into fists under his sleeves in determination.

He wants to die protecting others by the Lord's side, and he did not want to loose any other family leaders, he did not want to loose any other friends. Not after Rajak has only passed away, he closed his eyes and lifted his head up. They haven't even had the chance to gather together and drink tea like he planned. He still wanted to laugh and talk with the other family leaders. Ludis knows he can greatly contribute to this quest, if he will help them, he knows no one will die, he took a deep breath. So he decided. He will secretly follow them to their destination with a enough distance so that the others will not notice that he was following them. He shook his head and went to talk to Claudia.

He entered the computer room and saw that Claudia was instructing the nobles of what they should do to help assist the Lord, he approached her and clasped a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Claudia. I shall follow the Lord and the other family leaders to their destination. I will leave you in charge, you will send me the coordinates of the place they need to go and I will be the one to tell them. That way, they will not be suspicious. Please talk to Getjutel for me, and protect Lukedonia. I am sorry that I will put such a heavy burden on your shoulders, take care." He instructed the fellow family leader, he went to a nearby table and took the headset that was placed there in order for them to communicate. Before Claudia could even argue, Ludis was already gone.

 

\---------------

*In the Werewolf Territory*

"It's Lord Muzaka!" Exclaimed Kentas. That caught Garda's attention and she looked at her Lord in the screen. Muzaka started talking and she felt like her heart was shattering, the werewolf lord was saying his goodbyes.

 _No! I cannot let him die, I have just reunited with him! I-I can't loose him again._  Garda thought and she tightly closed her eyes to stop tears from falling, she deeply inhaled decided that she will go to where Muzaka is and try to save him. And with that she went out of the room without anyone noticing, or so she thought.

"Where are you going?" The werewolf warrior turned around and saw Dorant alongside Juraki, she didn't notice that they followed her out. She just stared at them, after a few seconds she shook her head and transformed. She took off into the wind without a word.

"Hey!" She heard Juraki call out but she ignored him. She flew, faster than she ever had before.

"I know that it will be a great ordeal... but I'd like to ask each and ever-" Muzaka was cut off by the sudden banging of the door, everyone in the room turned around to look at the person who caused the noise.

"Garda set out to Korea!" Juraki exclaimed. All werewolves stared at him in shock and disbelief, then they looked at Dorant who spoke and entered the room.

"He is telling the truth, I belive Garda wants to save you my Lord." He told Muzaka who was also staring at him in disbelief. But then the werewolf lord chuckled.

Muzaka looked up and smiled. "Of course she would do that." He said, and just continued saying his goodbyes.

Maybe it was the adrenaline rushing through her, but Garda was sure she was faster than light and sound all together. Just a few minutes more and she'll arrive to her destination. No... she doesn't have a few minutes, she needed to be there right now. She growled and used the skill that only werewolf warriors can use and moved faster than before.

 

\---------------

*In Korea*

"Tao. I am counting on you with the rest of the family." Tao knows that he couldn't do anything to stop the Noblesse from using his powers any more. But why was Rai's words of goodbye tearing him apart? "And please tell them..." Sir Raizel continued, "... to choose and carry on with the lives their heart desires..." Tao bit his lower lip to keep his composure.

 _You've been expecting this to happen... why are you still breaking?_ He scolded himself. "Yes sir" was all he could manage to say. The words sounded hollow to him, like he was not the person talking. Tao doesn't want this to happen, and he can't obey or disobey at all. Any choice that he has can have an effect to the out come of this battle, most of them not good.

Sir Raizel spoke again. "And tell Frankenstein... I am sorry" The sadness in his voice was unmistakable. That made Tao's heart shatter completely. He loved both Frankenstein and Raizel, they were like the parents he never had, maybe he did but was stripped from his memories. He was already struggling to accept the fact that he was going to loose Rai, and he is sure that he will loose Frankenstein as well when that happens. He clenched both his fists and applied pressure on his knees, he was biting his lip so hard that he was sure it was bleeding.

 _No... I can't let this happen... I-I can't loose them... not now that I'm finally happy_. He thought to himself. He was glad that Sir Raizel couldn't read his mind right now, or else he would have stopped Tao from what he was planning. "Yes sir" He muttered, trying to stop his voice from cracking, hoping that the noblesse wouldn't notice.

Tao knew that he shouldn't disobey Sir Raizel's orders and requests, but he couldn't let the Noblesse die. When the call was ended, he stood up from his seat and headed for the location of Rai and Muzaka.

 _I'm going to save them._ _I'm going to stop that missile even if I die. It's better that I die than he does._ He concluded and smiled to himself. _Not fast enough._ He told himself, he took the pills and used the dark spear in full power, not thinking about the possibility that dark spear might try to consume him.

The hacker was flying as fast as he could, and suddenly a voice spoke in his head. **_What are you doing?_** it said, Tao was certain that it was the dark spear talking, he ignored it and continued to fly fast.

 ** _What are you doing?!_**  It hissed in his head, accompanied with a throbbing headache, making Tao go slower.

Tao shook his head, _Shut up._  He told the dark spear.

 ** _Why are you going to save them?_  **Dark spear pressed. Tao knew a conversation with dark spear was not a good idea but he just could't take it's taunting anymore.

 _Because their my family._  He simply answered.

Dark spear chuckled darkly. **_Family? Ha! You have no family_!** It sneered. Tao clenched his teeth, he was getting angry and its making him move slower.

"Shut up" Tao whispered.

 ** _They don't care about you! They just took you under their roof because your useful. Once they find someone better than you, then they'll dispose of you!_  **Dark spear hissed. Tao curled his fingers to a ball, he stopped moving and was now floating above the ocean.

"Shut up!" He screamed, he couldn't take it anymore, it was like he was surrounded and the dark spear's voice is coming from every direction.

_Y **our just a disposal**_

**_They don't care about you_ **

**_Your just wasting your time_ **

**_they wouldn't even appreciate what you will do_ **

**_You don't have a family_ **

**_You're nothing but a tool to them!_ **

Those words kept ringing inside his head over and over again, making him nauseous, everything around him looks like it's spinning. His head ached, it was like a thousand hammers were pounding his head all at once. Tao covered his ears, hoping that the screeching of the dark spear would stop, but it didn't. **_"_ _SHUT UP!"_**  he screamed, the dark spear didn't stop, and the pain increased. Tao screamed in pain. Dark spear was slowly taking over him.

 _No! Tao snap out of it!_ _Get a hold of yourself dammit!_ Tao told himself. He lifted his hand up and stabbed himself in the stomach. He inhaled deeply and coughed up blood. Tao huffed and wiped his mouth. "Tsk... Damn spear wasted my time." He said and flew as fast as he can once more, ignoring the pain he inflicted upon himself.

 

\----------------

*Back to the Nobles*

"Ludis, is this the place?" The Lord asked as she saw a human city up ahead.

Ludis flinched when he heard the Lord's voice, he was so concentrated that he forgot he was supposed to give the Lord coordinates.

"Focus Ludis, if you want to be successful with this, you need to focus... tell the Lord that the place where she and the others stopped is correct." Claudia reminded, feeling Ludis' tension, through the headset.

Ludis sighed and nodded. "Yes, my lord." He answered Rascrea. The Lord nodded and stopped a few miles away from the city, above the ocean, the family leaders followed her lead and stopped as well.

As the missile got nearer and nearer to the noble Lord, Rosaria, and Kei. They summoned their soul weapons and got ready to fight. But when the missile was only a few miles away from them, Ludis screamed on the headset. "Rosaria! Better get ready to summon the Eye of Judgement in the missile's direction!" He commanded. Rosaria and the others were confused.

Rosaria may be confused, but she still knows that when Ludis starts bossing everyone around, he has a reason. She believed in Ludis, and before she knew it she was already summoning the Eye of Judgement to the direction of the coming missile. Ludis arrived and stood in front of the others, he threw his shield up in the air forming a box-like green barrier, only now it has an opening, big enough to let the missile inside. He grunted, struggling to keep the barrier up because it was bigger than usual, but then he felt stronger. Ludis looked at his shoulders and saw that Kei and Rascrea were holding both of his shoulders, he didn't now what was going on at first but then he realized that they were transferring power unto him.

Rascrea looked at him and nodded, telling him to continue. Ludis smiled and nodded back. He extended the barrier once more, enabling space for Rosaria's spell inside it. The missile arrive and went inside the barrier, at the exact same moment Rosaria cast the spell, destroying the explosive and Ludis was fast to close the barrier. The missile exploded inside the green barrier causing it to shatter into pieces. Ludis coughed out blood and collapsed because he used to much power and felt the impact of the explosion trough the barrier, but he didn't fall to the ocean because Rascrea was holding him by his shoulders.

"Lord... I am truly sorry for disobeying your command... I left Lukedonia and went here instead... Please punish when we go back to Lukedonia. What I did was a disgrace to my family." Said Ludis in between heavy breaths.

Rascrea went to the seashore and made Ludis lay down on the sand, supporting his head with her hands, Kei and Rosaria not far away from them.

Rascrea shook her head and smiled sincerely. "No,Ludis, what you did was a very honorable action. I shall not punish you for disobeying my command, rather I shall reward you for your bravery, wits, and strength." Answered the Lord of the Nobles, and she continued. "If it wasn't for your disobedience and fast thinking, the others and I would have entered eternal sleep. Now... get some rest." Ludis smiled and drifted to sleep, exhausted because of overusing his power.

Rascrea looked at Kei and spoke. "Let us go to Korea. Kei carry Ludis for me." Kei nodded and took Ludis from the noble lord's hand. Rascrea stood up and jumped to the air, Rosaria and Kei following her behind.

 

\-----------------

*Let's get back to Korea*

They were flying above the ocean, as far away from the city as possible, to avoid any more casualties. The missile was getting closer, Raizel and Muzaka can feel it, they said their goodbyes to each other and transformed, getting ready for the collision with the missile. They did not bother to talk about the fact that their servants disobeyed them, Rai knew Frankenstein would try to save him as well.

They expected their servants to arrive, but they assumed they would be too late to save them, and they feel sorry for their loving servants... for their loving family. Something flew past them in an incredible speed, leaving the Noblesse and Muzaka startled, they thought of going after it, but they chose to ignore it, knowing they'll only get closer to their death if they do.

 

Tao stopped flying when he saw the missile, which was only a few miles away from him, he looked back at where he flew past Raizel and Muzaka. Tao was certain that after a few minutes of going past them, he was at least a hundred thousand miles away, considering his speed. He sighed and looked at the missile which was closer than ever, he jumped at it and landed on the metal surface.

Tao used his wires to hold on to the missile so he can stay still on top of the explosive, he opened a part of the missile started defusing it manually, trying to stop it from exploding in contact with anything in it's way. He had seen enough of Hammer's explosives and had learned to defuse them, so he knows what he's doing. Tao grunted in pain when he saw blood dripping on the wires below him, just remembering there was a hole in his body.

Frankenstein arrived seconds later and saw Tao cutting wires from the missile. He flew next to the hacker and used his claws to prevent him from falling off the bomb. Frankenstein leaned in and helped Tao with the attempt to stop the bomb.

"What are you doing here?!" Frankenstein hissed while cutting off a wire, then he looked at the hacker and saw a bleeding wound on his stomach. "And why the hell are you all bloody?!" He demanded.

Tao laughed nervously, feeling the dark aura around his boss get stronger, and cut off another wire. "Uh-um... ha ha ha... boss... a-about that..." He nervously answered, he was about to cut a wire but then Frankenstein stopped him by holding his wrist.

"That's the wrong one, you're supposed to cut the red wire, not the blue one." He instructed. Tao gulped and nodded, then he cut the red wire.

After a few minutes they have successfully defused the bomb. "Woohh!" Tao sighed in relief when they were finally done, only to stiffen in nervousness again because he just realized something, he voiced it out to Frankenstein, who just happened to have the same petrified face of realization as he had. "Uuhh... boss? How are going to stop this bomb from hitting the city?"

Just as he said that, Garda arrived, she flew in front of the missile, a few miles away from it. She clasped her hands together and held it up above her head, with full force, she hit the missile's head as it neared her, trying to push the missile down to the ocean. The missile's direction tilted, a little bit facing the ocean now. Unfortunately, Garda was overwhelmed by the missile's speed and power, she got pushed back and was now underneath the missile's head/front. She screamed for help for the force pushing her back was too much for her weakened state, she may have overused her power just to get there on time.

Tao and Frankenstein saw what she did and Frankenstein instructed Tao. "Pull Garda away from the front of the missile and I shall try to do what she did as well." Tao nodded and did as he was told. Frankenstein huffed and jumped up in the air.

When they felt the missile getting closer to them, Rai and Muzaka got ready, but then was left dumbstruck of what they saw. A blood covered Tao was pulling Garda away from her position, in front of a moving missile. Frankenstein was flying above the missile, he was following it. "Jump off!" he screamed at Tao and the hacker nodded.

Tao grabbed Garda by the waist and pulled her closer to his body. "Get ready we're going to jump!" He told her. Garda nodded and they jumped to the ocean.

As they landed on the water, Tao hissed in pain. Garda looked at him, eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?" She asked him. Tao covered his wound to prevent any more water to get in.

"Yeah... I'm fine" He lied.

The second Frankenstein saw that Tao and Garada jumped he dived down and held his hands in front of him. With a lot of momentum, his hands collided with the metal surface of the bomb, making it's direction go directly to the ocean.

Frankenstein fainted because of the impact and started falling to the ocean. Raizel snapped out of his daze when he saw his servant falling, he flew towards Frankenstein and catched him before he fell to the water. Muzaka followed his friend's lead and went to get Tao and Garda from the sea.

 

The Nobles that were traveling to Korea arrived and saw their situation, Muzaka was pulling Tao from the sea while holding Garda close by his side, Raizel was floating above the water, looking at his friend while holding an unconscious Frankenstein. Rascrea ordered Rosaria to help Muzaka with lifting Tao from the water, the family leader did as she was told.

They all went to the nearby seashore and sat there in exhaustion, well, except for Rai. With Tao's communication device, that was conveniently water proof, he managed to contact the third elder and call for back-up. After a few minutes of waiting, the third elder came to get them in a private jet owned by Frankenstein . Third elder was partly worried that Frankenstein was unconscious, but was mostly glad that he is, because he knew the scientist would question the fact that the third elder hacked into his account and hijacked a multi million dollar jet plane. And maybe threaten to kill him. Maybe both.


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nobles decide to go back to Lukedonia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were just too many characters that I didn't know who to focus on... so I decided to take the nobles out of the picture.. for now at least. >#<
> 
> Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NOBLESSE

 

\----------------

*Frankie's Mansion

They have finally arrived at Frankenstein's mansion, they stepped outside the plane and started heading towards the door. Frankenstein regained conciseness but he still kept his eyes closed. A few seconds later he realized that he was being carried.

"Frankenstein" he heard a relieved voice say, he was certain it was his master. He opened his eyes and saw that Rai was paler than usual, his breathing pattern is uneven and he was sweating.

Frankenstein got worried for his master's well being. "Master... you ca-can put me down now." he said.

Raizel nodded and stopped in front of the door, then set his servant down. Suddenly, the Noblesse started collapsing.

"Master!" Frankenstein was about to catch Raizel but someone was faster than him.

He looked at Rascrea who simply said, "Let me carry him. You are too weak right now." Frankenstein sighed and nodded, he turned towards the door that was held open by the third elder.

They entered and went towards the lab. "Follow me, I'll show you where his coffin is. He can sleep there." he said directly at Rascrea. The others had the same face of worry for the Noblesse as Frankenstein, but they kept quiet and followed the scientist.

The elevator opened with a hiss, making everyone in the room turn their heads to look at it. When the door opened Frankenstein saw Lunark, covered in wounds and scratches, bandaging Seira's injuries. The others were bandaged as well. Regis seemed to have fallen asleep because of exhaustion, and so did M21 and Rael. As for Takeo and Karius, they were currently sitting on their own beds while looking at the new arrivals.

Frankenstein, Third elder, and Rascrea entered first. Takeo frowned when he saw the noble lord carrying Sir Raizel that was currently unconscious, he was tempted to ask Frankenstein what happened but chose to remain quiet when he saw the crease on his boss' forehead.

Karius immediately stood up from his bed when he saw the noble lord go inside the lab. "Big sis! I was so worried about you! Is that sir Raizel? What happened to him?" he asked, worried for the Lord and Noblesses' health. Rascrea just sighed and followed Frankenstein to where Raizel's will rest. "Hey! Where are you going?" he asked, but he was ignored. Karius was about to follow them, but stopped when he saw Frankenstein glare at him and he felt his dark aura.

Kei, with Ludis, entered next and the third elder ushered him to a laboratory bed where he can lay down his companion. Karius went next to Kei and spoke again, "Hey Kei... is that Ludis? I thought Big sis would make him stay and protect Lukedonia..."

Kei's eyebrow twitched in annoyance when he heard Karius say 'Big sis'. "She did" he simply said, trying not to punch Karius.

"Then why is he here?" Karius questioned again.

"I see that you are doing fine for you seem as talkative as usual." Kei said, as he took a seat on a chair next to Ludis' bed. Karius was about to say something again but Kei looked at him with eyes telling him to shut up or he's dead, so Karius shut his mouth and sat back down again.

Rosaria entered next, she was supporting a limping Tao who had a hand covering a bloody wound on his stomach. Takeo was currently sitting on his bed looking at the direction where Frankenstein and Rasrcea, carrying Raizel, went. He was worried about the Nobelsse and Frankenstein as well.

Takeo turned around when he heard someone make sounds of pain. It was Tao. Rosaria made him sit down on a bed and she lifted off his wet shirt, which made him grunt and whine. Takeo didn't even realize how worried he was more about Tao than Rai, until now. He realized this because tears suddenly started swelling out of his eyes when he saw the hacker alive, injured, but alive. He stood up and went to where Tao was sitting, ignoring the pain he felt by doing so.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Running off like that and trying to save them? I was so worried when Third Elder said you went to stop a freaking missile!" He exclaimed and gave Tao a hug.

Tao winced when Takeo's clothes went in contact with his wound, but he still managed to chuckle as he saw a trace of tears in his friend's injured face. Still ,he hugged him back.

"Well at least I can be sure that you're okay since you can still laugh even with the situation." Said Takeo, with a surprising sob following his words.

"Okay... I know you were worried... but can you please let go of me now? It really stings... my wound I mean." Tao said, tapping his comrade's back. Takeo sniffed and wiped his face, then he let go of Tao.

"Oh... S-sorry about that. Uh... you can go now, thanks for taking Tao here. I'll be tending to his wounds." Takeo apologized to Tao and thanked Rosaria with a bow. Rosaria nodded and went beside Rael to check his condition.

Muzaka and Garda were the last ones to enter, and by that time Lunark was already done bandaging Seira's wounds, who went to Regis' side afterwards. Lunark went to help Muzaka with supporting Garda but he declined her offer of help. "You are far more injured than I am. Lunark, go and rest. And please get your injuries treated first." He told her.

Lunark bowed and said, "Yes my lord, but let me show you the place to lay Garda down." Muzaka nodded and followed Lunark to another laboratory bed next to the nobles.

"Hhhmmm... you're all wet, maybe you should change your clothes first." Muzaka said as he let Garda sit on the bed, then he called the third elder to give him some spare clothes. The third elder nodded and brought him clothes that he thinks will fit Garda.

"Lord, you do not have to take care of me." Garda said when Muzaka ushered her to the bathroom, which was strange considering they were in a laboratory.

"What do you mean I don't have to? You've always taken care of me, can I not do the same with you?" Muzaka answered as he gave Garda the set of clothes that third elder gave him for her.

Garda blushed and took the clothes. "No... O-of course not. You can do as you please." She said and went inside the bathroom to shower.

Frankenstein and Rascrea came back to the lab after making Raizel lie down on his coffin. As they walked in the room, they saw that everyone was busy and minding their own businesses. Seira was tending to Lunark's wounds, Karius and Kei were arguing about Ludis and his condition, Rosaria was standing in front of the three sleeping men; Regis, Rael and M21, clearly worried for them, even if she didn't really know M21, and Muzaka was leaning on the bathroom door, waiting for Garda to finish showering.

They were just about to look at what Tao, Takeo and the third elder were doing when they heard someone scream. "Ow! Hey! Be gentle will you?" Tao complained as he slapped Takeo's hand off of his stomach, third elder standing beside Takeo with bandages, alcohol and some cotton in hand. Takeo and the third elder were trying to disinfect Tao's wound, which was not going well. Tao seemed to be more 'sensitive' than usual, it makes Frankenstein wonder why.

"Stop squirming and complaining then!" Takeo retorted and leaned in to dab the alcohol filled cotton on the other's wound. Tao bit his lip and hissed. "How did you even get a hole on your stomach?" asked Takeo as he took the bandage from the third elder and started bandaging the wound.

Tao pouted and turned his gaze away from Takeo. "Don't wanna talk about it." He mumbled, remembering what the dark spear had told him. Although Tao knew dark spear wasn't telling the truth, it still affected him somehow.

Takeo just looked at him, confused, Tao always says what he experience's even though no one asked him, so this was weird for Takeo.

If they haven't been in a devastating experience, Frankenstein would have laughed at the scene, as he watched Tao and Takeo. He shook his head and went next to Rosaria to examine his unconscious children, Rascrea followed him. Frankenstein was about to go wear his lab coat so he can take care of everyone, because even if they were bandaged and they look stable, they still might have some complications with their health, you can never be sure with these kinds of things. But Lunark and the third elder, which he didn't even realize left what they were doing and went beside him, sharply ordered him to lie down and take a rest, telling him that they will be in charge while he is recovering.

Just remembering all the pain that was coursing through his body, and considering the other two were in better condition than he was, maybe they would even knock him out just so he would take some rest, Frankenstein dared not to protest.

Rascrea watched as Lunark dragged Frankenstein out of the laboratory and made him go to his room to sleep. She knew that Frankenstein was too tired at the moment and that they were being a burden to him right now. So she decided that all the nobles in his household shall be taken back to Lukedonia and they would be treated and healed there instead of burdening Frankenstein here.

After a few minutes of staring at the elevator, where Lunark and Frankenstein went, someone spoke. "What are we going to do now, my lord?" Rosaria asked, who was now next to her.

Rascrea shook her head and looked at her companion. "Call Claudia, and tell her to send some Central Knights to come and pick us up, we will be going back to Lukedonia. Be sure to tell her that we need to leave here as soon as possible. I do not want us to be a burden to the house owner here any longer." She told Rosaria.

The family leader nodded and went to call Claudia. The noble lord stood in the middle of the lab, she looked around. First she looked at Rael and Regis, then at Seira who was looking intently at the room where the Noblesse is, then she looked at Kei, Karius and Ludis who was still unconscious and the other two still arguing.

More minutes passed, Rascrea sighed went to Frankenstein's room. When she reached his room, she knocked gently, Lunark opened the door. When she saw that it was the noble lord that knocked she bowed and stepped aside to let the lord go inside. Rascrea nodded and entered the room, there, Frankenstein laid on the bed with bandages all over his body.

"We shall take our leave now and go back to Lukedonia, we do not want to bother you with our casualties." Said the Lord of the Nobles to Frankenstein when she heard Lunark step out of the room and close the door.

"Of course, please do be careful on your way back." Answered Frankenstein with a tired smile. A few seconds of silence. "Will you take the children with you?" He asked, voiced filled with anxiety. He didn't want Regis, Seira and Rael to be separated with him, especially now that he has considered them as his own children. And if was being honest, he didn't want Karius to go either, the guy may be loud, but he's still a nice company, plus, he is strong and can greatly contribute in guarding the school and the household.

Racrea nodded. Feeling Frankenstein's anxiety of getting separated with the young ones, and Karius, she explained. "Don't worry, after they recover with their wounds, I shall send them back here. They have so much yet to learn." That made Frankenstein ease up and smile.

Racrea then frowned when she remembered the Noblesse. "Will he be okay? Do you not want him to come with us? I mean, there is a proper shrine for him in Lukedonia. Maybe he can recover faster there." Rascrea asked Frankenstein, who was now glaring at her.

"I will be taking care of my master and you do not have worry because I will find a way to make him recover by myself. Thank you for your concern." Snapped Frankenstein, suddenly changing his tone from tired to annoyed, as if the Lord has asked this question for a million times already. She was already going to take the children off of his care, which he did not want her to do, and now she was planning to take his master to Lukedonia as well? No way he was going to let that happen. He swears to find a cure for his master, whatever it takes.

"Okay then," the Lord replied with a sigh, "But please do inform me when he wakes up." Frankenstein simply nodded. There was a soft knock at the door, both of the room's occupants turned their head to look at the door.

"Enter" Frankenstein called out. It opened and Lunark stepped inside with Rosaria.

The family leader bowed and spoke. "Lord the Central Knights that you wished for have arrived." Rascrea nodded and turned back to Frankenstein.

"We shall take our leave, thank you for your help." She told him. Frankenstein hummed and lifted the blanket that was covering half of his body, then he sat up.

Lunark's eyes went wide and she was about to stop Frankenstein when he spoke. "Relax Lunark, I am just going to send the lord off... and want to see my children safe before they leave my care." He said as he stood up. Lunark frowned but still took a step back. The four of them stepped out of the room and went to the backyard, where the nobles have parked their plane. It was surprisingly spacious for a backyard.

When they arrived at the backyard, the Central Knights were already moving Ludis, Rael and Regis inside the plane, they were in medical beds of course. The others were ushering Seira and Karius inside, informing them that it was the lord's orders.

Karius was being loud, he was complaining about not wanting to leave, then he saw the lord with Frankenstein. "Yo big sis! Why're you making us go back to Lukedonia? We're perfectly fine here." He asked, then he looked at Frankenstein. "Boss, you're allowing this?" He asked again.

Frankenstein sighed and so did Rascrea. "Loud as always." Commented Frankenstein.

Rascrea motioned that the Central Knight drag Karius to the plane, the he did. The central knight that was dragging Karius was a bit hesitant for Karius was a family leader, but the said family leader just gave up and walked inside the plane by himself. Seira just followed the central knight ushering her inside the plane. Kei and Rosaria followed, they were talking about killing Karius for acting like that with the lord.

Rascrea sighed again and looked at Frankenstein beside her, he was frowning and his eyebrows were furrowed. Rascrea hummed. "You don't have to worry, we will take care of them. And I assure you... they will come back." She said, and entered the plane. The nobles' plane started humming, grumbling, and hissing, indicating the it was about to lift off.

Frankenstein stepped back and the plane lifted itself from the ground, then it zoomed out of sight. While watching the jet take off, a familiar gentle feminine voice called him. "Frankenstein," He turned and saw Lunark looking at him with worried eyes, "Can you please go back to bed?" She said as she walked next to him.

Frankenstein let out a heavy sigh and said, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say." A hefty amount of sarcasm in his voice. Lunark offered him a hand so she can assist the injured scientist. Frankenstein, although hesitating, accepted her hand and went inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed... I still don't know what to write for the next chapter though... please, if you have any ideas, voice it out for me... and if you see any typos kindly elaborate them thank yoouuu


	3. Lukedonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows the happenings in Lukedonia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeyyy... I'm back with another chapter. I'm sorry if you'll find this chapter is a bit boring, but it needed to be done for the future chapters. But please do enjoy.
> 
> Uh, ya'll should probably read episode 533 in the comics, that way you'll know what Seira is talking about. You'll understand this note sooner or later.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NOBLESSE

 

\--------------

*In Lukedonia*

Regis woke up with a surprising headache. He tightened the close of his eyes and raised a hand to touch his throbbing head. With a grunt he opened his eyes. Regis looked around the room he was in, and he was sure he wasn't in Frankenstein's lab nor he was in his room in Korea. He turned his head to the left and saw Rael on another bed, he was bandaged and unconscious.  _What the?_   _Where am I?_ He asked himself. His head started to throb again. Regis groaned, he couldn't remember what happened after he passed out in the plane that Lunark asked the werewolves for. He tried to sit down, it took him longer to do so than he expected. Regis looked around again, it seems like he was in a hospital... but where?

Regis turned his head to Rael again when he heard a whine. He saw Rael grabbing his head with both of his hands, his eyes closed tightly. Regis couldn't help but feel worried for the fellow family leader. Even though they fight a lot, they still care for each other. He saw Rael removed his hands from his head and open his eyes. Rael squinted at the ceiling, then he looked around, but he didn't look at Regis' direction though. 

"You're not in Korea..." Regis said flatly. Rael tensed at the sudden remark, he didn't know there was someone else in the room. The he looked at Regis, his expression was as flat as Regis' tone of voice. Huh, turns out they still don't like each other very much, even though they care for each other... if that's even possible.

"Then where are we?" Rael asked. Regis just shrugged in response. Rael huffed and grumbled about Regis not being helpful at all. There was a creek and they both turned to look at the door. The noble lord, Rascrea, walked in with Gejutel and Claudia flanking her and Seira behind her.

"You're in Lukedonia's hospital. The lord had you and the other injured nobles to move here for she does not want to burden Frankenstein with our casualties any longer." Gejutel spoke as he walked to stand beside Regis, Seira following him from behind.

As the old noble said they were in Lukedonia, Regis and Rael's eyes went wide simultaneously. It was shocking for them to know that they were transported without them waking up nor feeling it while they were moved. While pondering over that fact, a sudden realization hit Regis. Then it was followed by fear and uncertainty.

"Uh-um... I don't mean to be rude my lord, but... A-are we going to go back once we're fully healed?" Regis nervously asked, he didn't really want to sound like he was questioning the lord's decision. He just really wants to go back to Korea and spend more time there. A gentle smile appeared on the lord's face and a hand patted Regis' head. He turned to look at his smiling grandfather.

Gejutel was about to answer him but Rascrea raised a hand, indicating that she will be the one to answer Regis' question, Gejutel gladly obliged. "Yes Regis. You, Seira and Rael will be going back to Korea. I have seen that your stay in the human world have helped you grow in great lengths. You have matured greatly for your age." She said, looking at Regis, Rael and Seira.

Seira bowed and thanked the lord, so did Rael and Regis. 

"My lord, something is bothering me." Seira politely told Rascrea.

The noble lord tilted her head in question. "And that would be?" She asked.

Seira looked at Regis and Rael and hesitantly answered, worried how the two other family leaders will react to what she will say. "What's going to happen to sir Raizel now? I saw that you were carrying him and that he was unconscious upon your arrival at Frankenstein's household." 

Regis and Rael stared at Seira, wide-eyed. "Something happened to sir Raizel?" Regis questioned, worry and panic were clear in his voice.

Seira slowly nodded. "Th-then what are we doing here? We should head over there now and help the boss with what he nee-" Rael was  _clearly_ panicking since he forgot the lord was in the same room as him. He only stopped talking when Gejutel cleared his throat and glared at him. "Ah... I-I'm sorry my lord." Rael bowed.

Rascrea sighed. "Fear not miss Seira. Frankenstein assured me that he will do everything in his power to find a cure for Cadis Etrema Di Raizel, I trust him for the noblesse trusts him as well. I will not question Raizel's judgement." She answered Seira's question.

"Ah of course. Thank you, my lord." Seira bowed again. Rascrea nodded.

"I have been thinking," The lord continued as she sat down on the chair that Claudia offered her. "Since the humans now know about our existence, we need not hide our powers from them anymore. Am I right?" She asked, no one in particular.

"Yes, my lord, you are correct." Gejutel answered, now sitting down on the chair next to Regis. The lord nodded in gratitude.

"As I have observed, the human world can help the next generations of nobles to grow more and adapt. Using Seira, Regis and Rael for example. After spending some time in the human world, they have greatly improved mentally, physically, and emotionally. And as far as I know, no noble have matured that rapidly." Rascrea said, nodding to herself, a hand resting on her cheek and she was leaning on the arm rest.

"What are you trying to say, my lord?" Gejutel asked, obviously confused. That goes for all the nobles inside the room, they were all looking at her with curious eyes. The lord just hummed.

"What if I send all of the young nobles to the human world to learn?" She casually said. But the statement wasn't taken as casually as she said it. It was noticeable that all of them in the room had doubts in her decision, but no one dared to speak. Rascrea sighed, but said nothing.

Gejutel cleared his throat. "B-but my lord, you have only recently revealed our kind to the world. I-I think it will be a bad idea to send all the young nobles to the human world without notice." He said nervously, a sweat forming on his forehead.

Rascrea nodded. "Then what do you suggest, sir Gejutel?" She asked. 

"I think we should discuss this with the rest of the family leaders." Gejutel said, scratching his nape. He was getting uncomfortable with the lord's surprising ideas, plus, she was talking about it like it was not a big deal, it was very unlike of her. Gejutel was not used to the lord being like this.

"Ah, yes. You are right. We will have a gathering first thing tomorrow. I believe you all will be fully healed by that time." Rascrea said as she stood up.  "At the mean time, focus on healing your wounds." She told the young injured nobles and walked out of the room, Claudia quietly followed her out.

Regis looked at his grandfather. Gejutel was looking at the door where the lord went through. It seems like Gejutel was still shook by the lord's sudden talkativeness, that is why Regis turned to Seira. She was still covered in bandages. "Miss Seira, are you okay?" Regis asked, concerned.

Seira looked at Regis, then smiled. She lifted a hand and patted Regis on the head. "Yes, I am fine. Thank you for asking." She said. Regis freaked out at first and tried to wack her hand off, but blushed in embarrassment instead. He heard Rael mutter something about being lucky. Seira lifted her hand off and looked at Rael. "How about you, sir Rael? How are you feeling?" She asked with a smile.

Rael blushed and stuttered his answer. "I-I am fine, m-miss Seira. Thank you for asking." Seira nodded. Gejutel hummed and stood up. Seira, Regis and Rael looked at him. 

"The lord will be needing my company. Seira, look after the boys." He said and patted Seira's shoulder. Seira nodded. Gejutel said goodbye to Regis and Rael and exited the room.

Rael immediately insisted that Seira should rest because she looks as injured and exhausted as Regis and himself. But Seira refused and sat on the chair in between the two boys.

"You do not have to worry about me sir Rael, you and Regis acquired far more injuries than I have." She said. "Ah, and I should thank you for saving me during the battle. I am grateful." Seira continued and bowed to Rael. 

Rael furiously blushed, he cleared his throat and looked Seira in the eyes. "It was nothing miss Seira, I am also grateful that you are safe and well." Rael said, acting nonchalant. Seira smiled, Regis gagged.

"You know, I'm still here. Stop flirting, its disgusting." Regis said, making Seira and Rael blush in the same shade of crimson.

They were silent for a few minutes. Rael kept fidgeting in his bed and Seira keeps avoiding eye contact. Regis couldn't take the awkward silence anymore. "What do you think will be the final decision?" He asked, looking at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" Rael asked.

"The lord's final decision, whether she will send all the young nobles to the human world or not." Regis answered as if it was obvious and Rael was being stupid.

Rael got mad and sat up, only to be stopped by Seira. She had her hand on his chest and pushed him back to bed. "It is no time to argue, the lord said we should concentrate on healing so we would be in the gathering tomorrow." She said, and turned to Regis. "We will know her final decisions tomorrow. Now behave." Seira glared at them both. Rael and Regis pouted and went to sleep. Seira sighed and leaned on the chair, she relaxed and let herself fall asleep.

\---------------

*Next Day*

All the family leaders are now all gathered in the throne room, waiting for the lord and Gejutel to arrive. They were having their own conversations among themselves when the lord arrived with Gejutel. They all fell silent and waited for the lord to start the meeting.

Gejutel stepped forward and started talking. "The lord have seen a lot of great change in our three young family leaders," he looked at Rael, Regis and Seira, "Ever since they started living in the human world, they have matured and improved so much in their physical, mental, and emotional states. And they have also learned a lot of things like teamwork and the new technologies in the human world. Their growth of maturity was faster than any noble, and considering that the lord have revealed the existence of our kind to the world, the lord came up with an idea of sending all the young nobles to the world so they can learn and mature like our three dear family leaders here. And she wants to here your concerns and or suggestions about this matter" 

The family leaders were quiet and was clearly thinking about it. And then Karius raised a hand. "But big sis, where would they live? That many nobles could not possibly fit into Frankenstein's house." He said. Rosaria and Kei's eyes flared up in anger and started shouting at Karius for being disrespectful to the lord again, while Claudia and Ludis just snickered in the background.

Rascrea sighed and when she looked at Gejutel, it seems like he wants to scream at Karius as well, he had his fingers curled into a ball and his eyebrow was twitching. "Silence" She simply said and they were all quiet in an instant.

"Karius is right, my lord. There is no place for the young nobles to stay in the human world, and since they are young, they might need advisers or families to take care of them." Ludis said. Rascrea nodded. 

"Then find families that would want to guide and teach these young nobles." Rascrea suggested.

"It is not that easy my lord, you have only revealed to the world that we exist and not a lot of people believes what you said. We might even be seen as a threat to human kind, and that will make it even harder for us." Rascrea said.

"Might I have a say?" Regis asked, raising his hand in the air.

All of them looked the young family leader. "Yes, you may proceed." The lord answered. Regis bowed in gratitude.

"Thank you, my lord." He said.

"Uh-cough. As you, my lord, have told us yesterday. Seira, Rael and I are going back to Korea. So why not let us prove that nobles are not a threat to human kind first?" He said, sweat dropping from his forehead. He feels small, well...  _smaller,_ from all the gazes he was receiving from all the family leaders.

"Regis has a point, my lord. If they can prove that nobles are not a threat to human kind, maybe the humans will warm up to our kind and help us with educating our young ones." Rosaria said. Regis let out a breath he did not know he was holding, relieved that someone agrees with him.

"Ah, yes. Of course." Rascrea said. "Anything else?" She asked them all. She nodded to Claudia who raised her hand.

"When we are finally going to start sending young nobles to the human world, I suggest that we do it slowly, one by one or by small groups of three." Claudia said.

"Hm, I agree with her, my lord. We would not want the world to be surprised with all those young nobles coming to their world all at once. And besides, it may be a dangerous move to send all of them at once, we never know if there are enemies plotting to destroy our kind." Kei said.

"Yes, thank you." Rascrea nodded. "Anymore?" She asked, when no one answered, Rascrea ended the meeting. "We will send our three young family leaders back to Korea and they will show the citizens there that we are not a threat. After acquiring the humans' trust, we send young nobles to human families one by one. That is all, you may now take your leave. Seira, Regis, Rael, and Karius, stay here for a few more minutes." She said. All the family leaders bowed and left, the ones instructed to stay obeyed.

Rascrea looked at all of them in the eye. "You will be going back after tomorrow." They all smiled in relief, they thought they would be here for a few more weeks. "I would be escorting you, and Karius will come back with me to Lukedonia once I have settled my business there." Rascrea added, which earned a loud gasp from Karius.

"But sis! I don't wanna go back here!" Karius complained. Rascrea sighed, she was expecting this.

"Karius, you are a family leader, you are far more needed here than there." Rascea said, gesturing  to the direction of Korea. "And they are children, they still have much to learn,  unlike you. It is either you follow my orders or you do not get to go with me on escorting them back to Korea." She added when she saw that Karius was about to argue.

Karius pouted and crossed his arms. "Yes, my lord." He said.

"You may now take your leave." Rascrea said. They bowed and went to their homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof, writing the nobles was hard. I never really paid attention to their characteristics, and now I'm suffering.
> 
> Hope you liked it. And if you saw any corrections please state it in the comments. Thank you!


	4. Phobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of chapter two, with all the characters left in the mansion/house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... this week's been really busy for me... I was half way through with the story when I volunteered for a project and I had a cold for working too much... ahahaha.
> 
> This is basically a remake of my other fic "Thanatophobia". I just can't take the thought that the trio, especially M21, has this kind of phobia off my mind. Actually its not just thanatophobia, I also gave Tao some symptoms of autophobia... I'm sorry... I'm a terrible person for giving them phobias :'(
> 
> I made some adjustments on Frankenstein's character... I hope you don't mind... Uhm, I made a ton of adjustments, not just on Frankenstein but with all of them... T^T I'm sorry if you wouldn't like it... But I still wish you would like my adjustments. 
> 
> To be fair... I did put angst and hurt in the tags... sooo yeah.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NOBLESSE

*Frankie's Mansion*

The elevator door to the laboratory opened and they immediately heard Tao and Takeo arguing loudly. "I've been asking for hours now, just tell me already!" They heard Takeo shout.

"No!" Tao snapped. Frankenstein and Lunark entered the room and saw Tao sitting on a bed, looking away from Takeo and had his arms crossed on his chest, he was pouting like a child. Meanwhile, Takeo was standing in front of Tao, he was pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand and his left hand resting on his hip. It looked like he was trying to stop himself from hitting Tao in the head, which was probably what he _was_ trying to do.

Frankenstein hummed and went ahead of Lunark. "What is this all about?" He asked Takeo as he approached the sniper. Takeo looked at Frankenstein and his expression shifted from annoyed to worried in a matter of seconds.

"Ah! Boss, I thought you went to your room to get some rest, are you okay?" He asked, straightening his poise.

Tao, on the other hand, didn't even flinch, he didn't even move from his current position and he didn't acknowledge Frankenstein's presence at all.  _What on earth had gotten into this child?_ Frankenstein asked himself.

"Yes, I am fi-" 

"No you're not." Lunark interrupted. Frankenstein glared at the werewolf warrior. Lunark glared back, but she sighed and went to the third elder instead, tired of arguing with Frankenstein. The said scientist looked back at the two modified humans.

Frankenstein cleared his throat. "As I was saying. I am fine." He said, Takeo didn't look convinced. Tao sneaked a glance at Frankenstein and looked away again after seeing that his boss was looking directly at him. "Now, back to my question. What is all this racket about?" Frankenstein asked Takeo.

Takeo's mood shifted again, it went back to being annoyed. "This idiot wouldn't tell me what happened to him!" Takeo said while pointing at Tao, completely forgetting who he was talking to. Frankenstein didn't mind though, he was honestly thinking about that too. First, Tao was whining too much when his wound was being treated, he was never really the type to whine about stinging wounds. Second, he didn't acknowledge Frankenstein's presence at all, normally it would be Tao that would greet him first than anybody else. And now, Tao was refusing to talk about something to Takeo? He always tells everything to Takeo. 

"Then stop prying about it!" Tao retorted, glaring at Takeo. Takeo opened his mouth to say something else but Frankenstein raised his hand to stop him, Takeo hesitantly shut his mouth. Takeo curled his hands into a fist, his knuckles turning white because of his grip.

"Lower your voices, you might wake M21 up." Frankenstein said, glaring at the two.

"Well it's to late for that." They heard someone say. They turned to look at M21, who was clasping his throbbing head. He grunted and sat up, he looked at Frankenstein and then he looked at his comrades. "Why are you two shouting?" He asked them. Both Takeo and Tao looked away. Tao laid on his bed and covered himself with his blanket, while Takeo hurriedly fled the room. Frankenstein sighed and walked over to M21. "What the..." M21 whispered to himself.

"Don't worry about them. How are you feeling?" Frankenstein asked, examining M21. A crease formed on M21's forehead, he was too worried for his two comrades that he didn't hear what Frankenstein said. M21 was still looking at Tao's direction, the scientist coughed to get his attention. M21 blinked at looked at Frankenstein. "How are you feeling?" Frankenstein repeated himself.

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine... I woke up with a headache though." M21 replied, snapping back to his senses. Frankenstein hummed and started checking M21's condition in the chart that was placed on the table next to the bed. Frankenstein nodded to himself when he was finished examining the chart, he placed it back down on the table and looked at M21, who was looking around the room.

"You seem to be in a stable condition now. Don't mind the headache, if you got hit in the head while fighting it might just be post-traumatic headache. It'll pass soon enough... although, I never thought such things will affect you. Maybe you used to much power and drained yourself? I might be over thinking this, I will have to check next time..." Frankenstein kept talking as he walked back and forth in front of M21, holding his chin in thought.

"Hey boss?" Frankenstein heard M21 say. Then he stopped and looked at M21 who was just looking at him with a blank expression.

"Ah, was I blabbering? Ahem, sorry about that. What is it?" He asked.

"Where are sir Karius, Regis, Rael and Seira? I don't see them anywhere." Asked M21, looking around the room once more.

"Ah, yes, the nobles. Rascrea, and tree other family leaders came to help us stop the other missile. They stopped by to get one of them treated, Rascrea thought they were being a burden so she took them to Lukedonia." Frankenstein explained, though he frowned when he mentioned that the young nobles were taken away.

 M21 nodded. "Then what's up with those two?" He asked, gesturing to Tao. Frankenstein sighed and shrugged, then he walked away.  _Hm? Frankenstein never shrugs._ M21 thought to himself.  _Maybe he's just too tired to answer the question._ He concluded.

M21 looked at Frankenstein, who walked over to Tao's bed to check on the hacker's condition. He saw fear and worry in Frankenstein's eyes, although it wasn't because of Tao's condition, M21 was sure of that. He only sees that look on Frankenstein's face when something happened to his master. M21's eyes went wide and his heart started beating fast, has something happened to sir Raizel? M21 felt dizzy, his stomach suddenly hurt and he started sweating. He didn't know what to do, M21 inhaled and exhaled, he held his stomach with both his hands. M21 felt like the world was spinning and he wanted to puke.

Frankenstein was looking at Tao's condition on a chart when he heard heavy breathing, he lifted his gaze to the source of the sound. When he saw M21 hyperventilating, Frankenstein rushed over to the modified human and gave him a slight shake. "M21" He said, but he got no response, M21 kept his eyes shut and he kept curling himself into a ball. "M21!" Frankenstein grew weary, he has never seen M21 like this. "Don't make me slap you!" He said, then suddenly M21's breathing slowed.

M21 looked up at Frankenstein with teary eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but hesitated and closed it again, it happened a few more times and Frankenstein got impatient. "Just say it already." Frankenstein said, eyebrows twitching.

"He-he's not dead is he?" M21 asked, ducking his head, getting ready for the answer. Frankenstein was caught off-guard and couldn't answer immediately. M21 started feeling dizzy again, and his breathing went fast again. Frankenstein was not answering and it made him scared. 

Frankenstein saw M21 shaking and he answered hurriedly. "He's fine. Goodness, stop shaking. What has gotten into you?" Frankenstein said and covered his face with a hand. Now he was really grateful that Rascrea took the young nobles, this is really stressing him out. M21 relaxed after hearing that the noblesse was fine. Frankenstein ordered him to lay down and rest for the day, and so he did. 

Frankenstein exhaled deeply when he was certain that M21 had fallen asleep, he walked over to Muzaka and Garda who were silently having a conversation. Muzaka was sitting on a chair next to Garda's given bed, and the said werewolf warrior was sitting on her bed. Muzaka turned around when he heard footsteps, when he saw that it was Frankenstein, he smiled weakly.

"Frankenstein. If you need anything to help you find a cure for Raizel just say it, I'll help you with anything. For Raizel." Muzaka's eyes were full of sincerity and sadness as he said those words. Frankenstein sighed, he didn't really want help from Muzaka, but if the werewolf says it's for his master, Frankenstein will accept the help.

"We'll talk about it first thing in the morning. For now, please get some rest." Frankenstein said, Muzaka nodded. "I'll get a room ready for you two, wait here and Lunark will escort you there." The scientist was about to walk away when Muzaka spoke again.

"Now who said you can order around my family member?" Frankenstein turned to look at Muzaka who had a teasing smirk plastered on his face. Muzaka saw the raged expression on Frankenstein's face and raised both his hands in surrender. "Hey~ Calm down, I was just kidding. You were being too nice to me and I wanted to make sure that you're still the crazy human I know." Muzaka said, smirking. Frankenstein scoffed and went to instruct Lunark.

Lunark ushered Muzaka and Garda to a room on the second floor of the house, it was large enough for two people and it has two beds on separate corners of the room. Each bed had a side table with a lamp. Conveniently enough, the room has a bathroom. Muzaka looked around and walked to the bed on the right side, Garda took the one on the left. They both thanked Lunark for her help and Muzaka ordered her to help Frankenstein with whatever he needs, Lunark nodded as a response. When Lunark saw that the werewolf lord and warrior was settled in, she excused herself and went to the lab again. She went to Frankenstein, who was talking to the third elder, to ask what else he needs.

"Ah, it's already late. You guys need to get some sleep. We have a lot to talk about tomorrow." Frankenstein said looking at his wristwatch. Both Lunark and the third elder were hesitant to leave but Frankenstein insisted they get some rest and even gave them rooms, so they did as they were told.

Frankenstein stayed in the lab to look after Tao and M21, Takeo never really went back to the laboratory when he left earlier.  _I guess he stayed in his room to recover._ He concluded. Frankenstein sat on his desk and started looking for things in his computer that can help him find a cure for his master. He sat there for a few more hours, reading everything he has discovered, learned and studied, but nothing seemed to help. Frankenstein gave up and sighed in defeat, he looked at the time and it was already 2am, only then did he feel tired. The scientist rarely feels tired, he might have gone over board and used too much energy during the fight. Frankenstein looked over at his two sleeping children and he saw Tao shaking, Frankenstein rushed over to the hacker and he saw that Tao was covered in sweat and he was breathing fast.  _What the hell is happening? First it was M21 and now it's Tao? I hope this is not happening to Takeo. Argh, these children are going to be the death of me!_ Frankenstein thought as he shook Tao to wake him up. "Tao. Tao wake up." Frankenstein hissed on the other's ear, trying not to wake up M21.

Tao inhaled deeply when he woke up, he sat up and stared at Frankenstein and the other stared back with a worried expression. Tao's breathing was still fast, he was still sweating and shaking like crazy. He started getting dizzy so he held his head tight. "Shit" Tao breathed and placed a hand on his racing heart. The hacker couldn't concentrate on anything right now, all that's in his mind was his dream. Dark spear tormented him with a nightmare. That spear made him feel alone and abandoned, it showed him scenes and images where everyone he loves left him, its either they died or abandoned him. He kept cursing to himself, trying to push the thoughts away, but it kept coming back like a boomerang.

Frankenstein had enough and slapped Tao back to his senses. The hacker stilled for a moment a touched his slapped cheek, then he started crying. The scientist was worried because Tao was crying just because he got slapped, normally the hacker would just brush it off. Frankenstein had beat the crap out of Tao and the other never shed a single tear. But now he is crying like a child that had dropped his ice cream. Frankenstein was already worried, but he got even more worried when Tao started laughing.  _What the hell?!_

"Okay. I've had enough, stop crying and laughing like a lunatic and start explaining yourself before I beat you up." Frankenstein threatened. Tao wiped off his tears and stop laughing, but he was smiling. "Talk" Frankenstein was tired and he was getting impatient.

"Yes boss..." Tao answered weakly saluted. When he started explaining what dark spear said to him on his way to help Raizel and how he got a hole on his stomach and the nightmare that he had, Tao's smile slowly faded and tears started forming in his eyes again. "I was overwhelmed with emotions when you slapped me... I was sad because I couldn't push those wretched thoughts out of my head without your help... and I was super happy to be reminded that I wasn't alone..." Frankenstein felt sympathy towards the other because he completely understood Tao's situation, he himself experiences the same burden as the hacker. Frankenstein had to deal with these nightmares for thousands of years and he didn't want his children to experience this as well, so he hugged Tao and whispered something on the other's ear.

"It's okay. Don't believe in anything Dark spear tells you. You will never be left alone, never again will you feel alone. We will never leave you." Tao was so taken aback by Frankenstein's actions and words that he started crying again and hugged Frankenstein back. Tao buried his face on Frankenstein's neck and hugged the scientist tighter. "Oof. Okay, you can let go of me now. I have a lot of things to do and you need to get some rest." Frankenstein said and tapped Tao's back.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry boss." Tao said as he let go. Tao wiped his tears with his blanket and laid on the bed again. Frankenstein patted Tao's head and started walking towards his desk again, only to stop when he heard Tao talk. "Hey boss?" Frankenstein turned to look at Tao. "Thank you... And please get some rest."  Frankenstein smiled and nodded.

The scientist didn't want to upset his child so he went to a spare laboratory bed to take a nap just for an hour and continue with his work afterwards.

\-----------

*Next Morning*

 Frankenstein bolted awake after a terrible nightmare. He looked around and he realized he was not in the laboratory anymore, rather, he was in his room.  _What the? How did I get here?_ Frankenstein looked at his watch and saw that it was already 8 in the morning.  _Ugh... I over slept. Argh! Breakfast!_  Frankenstein hurriedly got out of his bed and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. 

When he was finished and was dressed, he went downstairs to the kitchen. Frankenstein was shocked when he saw that they were all eating already. And as expected, they're having ramyeon for breakfast. "Who cooked?" Frankenstein asked. 

Tao raised his hand. "I did." He said, smiling. "Come on boss, you need to eat to regain your energy." Tao added while standing up. The hacker walked over to Frankenstein and shoved him to his usual spot on the table. There was already a bowl of ramyeon in front of Frankenstein before he can even register what happened.

"I... didn't know you could cook." Frankenstein said as he sipped some broth from his spoon. His eyes went wide when he tasted the ramyeon Tao made, it actually tasted exactly like his own. Frankenstein looked at Tao, curious and confused.

Tao noticed Frankenstein was giving him a confused look. "Uh... Honestly, I didn't know I could cook as well. I just followed your recipe boss." Tao said, scratching the back of his neck.  _Ah... that explains it._ Frankenstein thought to himself. "Oh, and you might be wondering who put you in your room... It was also me who did it. Ha ha ha." Tao added. Frankenstein glared at him. Tao started sweating and raised his hands in surrender. "Come on~ it's not my fault you didn't wake up when I carried you." He defended.

"Tao did the right thing. You needed to rest and I doubt that those laboratory beds are comfortable to sleep in... are they?" Lunark asked, looking at Tao.

Tao shrugged. "Eh~ You'll get used to it. Right M?" Tao chirped and nudged M21, who was sitting next to him. M21 nodded and mumbled something about leaving him out of the conversation and letting him eat in silence. Tao laughed at that.

Frankenstein sighed and rolled his eyes. Fine, he was going to let go of what Tao did... for now. The scientist was actually grateful to Tao, he really needed more rest than he intended to have. The food was decent and not at all inedible. It still pains him though, having ramyeon for breakfast but not having Raizel to enjoy it. When Frankenstein thought about Raizel he also remembered that the noblesse wouldn't have wanted him to be sad when everybody needed him to be strong. So he sucked it up and acted as if he was unfazed of Raizel's absence.

Frankenstein looked at all the people around the table, they were talking amidst themselves and each had topics of their own. But someone was missing though. "Where's Takeo?" He asked. Tao stiffened upon hearing the sniper's name. Frankenstein waited for an answer but he did not get one. "Well?" Frankenstein pressed. Tao pursed his lips into a straight line and ducked his head, avoiding eye contact.

M21 sighed. "He's mad at Tao and decided to go to the school early." He answered Frankenstein, the tension between them got M21 impatient. Tao gasped and gave M21 a 'fake' hurt expression.

"Who told you to say that!" Tao hit M21 on the shoulders. M21 just shook his head and finished up eating. He stood up and headed to his room to brush his teeth and wear his coat, Tao followed him immediately. The hacker did not want to be bombarded with Frankenstein's questions.

Frankenstein just sat there in shock.  _Did they just walk away from me? I wasn't even done talking with them. I was going to say that they should skip work today._  He thought. Frankenstein was pulled out from his daze by Muzaka. "Frankenstein." The scientist looked at the werewolf lord and raised an eyebrow. Muzaka was gesturing to Frankenstein and then everyone left at the table.

It took him a few minutes to realize what Muzaka was trying to say, but he did. Since the young nobles and the modified humans were not around, they can now talk about how they can cure Raizel. Frankenstein didn't want the others to know their plans so that they wouldn't be worried if he comes up with a crazy idea.

\-----------------

*In Ye Ran High School*

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LATE WHENEVER I'M AT THE GATE!" were the first things Tao and M21 heard as they neared the school's gate. Tao snickered and M21 couldn't help but smile, they were pretty sure it was Shinwoo and Ikhan that were being scolded for being late by Mr. Park again.

The two modified humans entered the school and Tao had a hard time stifling his laughter. Because as they thought, Ikhan, Shinwoo and a few other students had their heads ducked and were on their knees. Mr. Park was walking left and right in front of them and he had a bat on hand. Tao snorted and stopped to take a picture. M21 was not approved of this so he started pushing Tao with one hand, Tao didn't argue but he still kept taking pictures while grinning widely.

Ikhan lifted his head and saw a smiling Tao with a phone and Ahjussi was pushing him away. Ikhan beamed and nudged Shinwoo, he gestured to the two security guards that were walking away now, and he also brightened up. "Tao-hyung! Ahjussi!" Ikahan called out. Tao and M21 turned around to look at the calling student.

"Help us!" Shinwoo exclaimed. Tao and M21 looked at each other. Tao started laughing and M21 started walking away again, Tao was still laughing when he waved them goodbye and mouthed out 'good luck' to the two friends then he catched up to his comrade. Shinwoo and Ikhan felt betrayed and felt chills when Mr. Park glared at them.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO GET HELP! 5 LAPS FOR BEING LATE, ALL OF YOU! AND YOU TWO WILL HAVE AN EXTRA 5 LAPS FOR THAT STUNT YOU TRIED TO PULL!" Mr. Park ordered. He heard the students complain so he started smacking them with the bat.

Tao was still laughing his guts out and he had to cling to M21 for support. M21 was just smiling beside him. "Th-their faces were so funny!" Tao blurted out and started laughing again. M21 scoffed.

"I'll start my rounds. You should stop laughing and go to the surveillance room." M21 said. Tao started calming down and wiped a tear on his eye.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure... See you later M."Tao said patting M21 on the shoulder. He was walking towards his 'office' when M21 called out his name.

"Tao." The hacker turned to his comrade. "Please make up with Takeo." That made Tao still.

"Yeah... Sure... Whatever you say M." Tao said, rather quietly. M21 sighed and waved goodbye as he started walking again.

 

Takeo was on a school building's rooftop guarding the school, he was slightly hungry for not eating breakfast but thanks to his modified body he can go without eating for two days and more. While guarding the school from a distance, he happened to see Tao and M21  when they were separating. He focused his hearing on the other two's conversation when M21 called out to Tao again. Takeo heard M21 say. "Please make up with Takeo." The sniper scoffed at Tao's response.  _He doesn't have the guts to make the first step. That idiot's probably lying._ Takeo thought.

Even though Takeo keeps on trash talking Tao in his mind, his heart still aches. His first ever and longest comrade... was keeping his troubles to himself. Takeo wanted to help and what does Tao do? He chooses to push Takeo away. This really hurts the sniper. 

Takeo snapped out of his trance when he heard sobbing. He looked around the rooftop he was in to see who it was, only to stop in realization. Takeo lifted a hand to his cheek. It was wet, Takeo was the one crying. _Dang it!_ Takeo cursed and the rest of his tears started flowing, and he didn't do anything to stop it. The sniper didn't really care, no one was going to see him anyways.

 

Tao was in the surveillance room and he couldn't concentrate one bit. What M21 told him kept bugging him. He really didn't want to talk to Takeo right now, especially after what he's done. He didn't have the guts. He was embarrassed of himself and was afraid of what Takeo would say to him.  _Bah! Screw it._ Tao thought and he scanned the school using the security cameras, looking for Takeo.

Tao stopped when he finally found Takeo. The hacker saw Takeo sleeping on a rooftop, he had an arm covering his eyes, his other hand was on his stomach and feet were dangling off the building. Tao inhaled and exhaled.  _Okay... time for a talk._ He thought to himself, readying for what was going to happen.

The hacker bought some bread and water before going to the rooftop Takeo was in, he figured that the other might be hungry since he skipped breakfast. When Tao reached the rooftop, he sat next to Takeo. "What are you doing here?" Takeo murmured, not removing his arm from his eyes.

"I figured you needed some food... and an explanation." Tao answered, talking quietly on the last part of the sentence. Takeo still didn't move from his position, but his lips twitched when he heard Tao say he was going to explain.

"You bet I do." Takeo snapped.

Tao inhaled deeply and exhaled. "Can you at least look at m-"

"No" Takeo cut him mid-sentence.

Tao sighed. "Fine, I deserved this." 

 _You bet you did_. Takeo thought, barely able to hold himself from saying it out loud. "The dark spear... it-it told me that you guys will abandon me sooner or later... And you know me Takeo... I can't stand being alone... S-so I tried to isolate myself before I get even more attached to you so when you leave me... I wouldn't be affected that much..." Tao started explaining.

Takeo's blood started boiling. The sniper couldn't stop himself any longer, he sat up and grabbed Tao by the shoulders. "You think you're the only one being tormented by the dark spear?! You think you're the only one that can't stand being alone?! You think you're the only one that thought of that fucking solution?!" Takeo whispered the last part in Tao's ear and he placed his forehead on the other's shoulder. "Because if you did... then screw you." Takeo added, and then tears started falling from his eyes.

Tao just sat there, taken aback. He has never seen Takeo showing so much emotion, and he was  _crying_ , well that's new. Takeo's words really hit him hard. As a matter of fact he  _did_ think that he was the only one being tormented by the dark spear, the only one that can't stand being alone, and thought of that stupid solution. He completely forgot about his comrades... and his boss. Frankenstein and M21 were the ones who reminded him that he wasn't the only one. As a matter of fact, Tao wasn't asleep when M21 had a panic attack, he just chose to ignore it and pretend to be sleeping. Tao also saw how tired and miserable Frankenstein was, but he only made a move when he heard the scientist crying while he was sleeping. 

Seeing Takeo like this because of him... really _really_ made him realize that what he did was wrong and it hurt his comrade. Tao hugged Takeo tightly. "I'm sorry... I-I'm really sorry. I was stupid... I wasn't thinking... I'm sorry... really..." Tao's voice weakened and he started crying as well. Takeo hugged him back.

"Good to know that you know that your stupid." Takeo said, calming down. The sniper lifted his head and took Tao by the shoulders again, he stared into the other's wet eyes. "Promise me... promise me that you'll never do that again." He sternly said.

Tao sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Yeah... I promise." He said smiling and a hand raised, then he started laughing. Takeo just raised an eyebrow. "I have never seen you like this before... it's really refreshing... Oh~ I have to tell you, this building has security camera." He said between cackles, pointing at the camera.

Takeo's eyes went wide."Don't you dare-"

Tao freed himself from Takeo's hold and leaped off the building before the other could even finish his sentence. The hacker was smiling to himself, happy that he has made up with Takeo and he had a video of Takeo crying to use for his future blackmail ideas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhh... that took me longer to make than expected.  
> I think the story shifted a bit fast... please tell me in the comments if it did. 
> 
> And yes, M21 was already fully healed during the breakfast scene. Tao and Takeo still had a few bandages though, especially Takeo. The continuation for the meeting will be in the next chapter. ^-^
> 
> I'm sorry for making them all cry T^T I just had to hahaha... Oh and a huge sorry for Alexa18... I couldn't keep my promise... Don't worry, most of the next chapter will be centered on the human children, and I'll try to finish it as fast as I can.


	5. Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will be the cure that they will come up with? Will it be sane and reasonable? Or will it be crazy and unimaginable? What's going to happen to the human kids? Will Shinwoo and Ikhan die of exhaustion after running 10 laps? Find out in this chapter and you will know the answer!
> 
> Ahahahaha I'm going crazy \\(@o@)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been my fastest update yet! Yay!
> 
> Aaaahhh... I made a lot of call backs in this chapter.
> 
> Head's up... maybe you guys should re-read episodes 436-439 and 481-482 in the comics for proof hahaha... you'll know what I mean eventually ;)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NOBLESSE

 

"So what do you have in mind?" Muzaka asked Frankenstein. 

Frankenstein just looked at the werewolf lord with sad eyes. "I... don't know." He said, frustrated, covering his face with both of his palms. Frankenstein couldn't believe himself, for the first time in all of his life, he didn't know what to do. 

"Hey... it's okay if you don't know. That's why we're here, to help you." Lunark said, patting the scientist's back. 

Frankenstein shook his head. "I don't have anything for you to help me with... I can't even think straight... I-I'm sorry, I'm just wasting you time. You can leave now." He said quietly.

Muzaka scoffed. "Stop being irrational. So what if you can't think about anything now? You don't age at all, you have all the time in the world. And so do we."

"That's the problem. I don't age but the human children that master has grown to love  _does._ " Frankenstein snapped, slamming his fist on the table. Silence filled the room. "I can't... let master wake up to a world where his friends are already dead. I don't even know whether the modified humans age or not." He quietly said.

"Right..." Muzaka muttered. "What if-"

"No." Someone interrupted. They all turned to Garda, who was the one who talked. She coughed and bowed. "I-I mean. I know what you were about to say, my lord, and I respectfully object. The werewolves need a leader and we don't know what's going to happen if you transfer your power to sir Raizel again. You might lose your own life if you do it again."

"But-" Muzaka was about to argue.

"She's right. You might die. As much as I want that to happen, you're still my master's friend. I can't let you throw off your life to save him like the last time. What you did in the past didn't help him, it only made him want to kill himself to save  _you_. I won't let that happen again." The scientist interjected, rubbing his chin while thinking. 

"Gee, thanks for your concern." Muzaka said ironically, rolling his eyes. "I will not d-"

"My lord... sorry for interrupting, but I agree with Garda and Frankenstein. We don't know what will happen to you if you do this. Please don't be stubborn and let us think of another solution." Lunark said while bowing. Muzaka just stared at her, aghast, he was getting annoyed that they all interrupt him whenever he tries to talk.

"Okay. First of all, can you all let me finish what I have to say before you talk?" Muzaka said, lifting his hands in defense. "Second, I'm going to say something. And third, if you interrupt me this time, I'll bite your head off." He looked at everyone around the table. "You better shut up." The werewolf lord continued, pointing a finger at the third elder. 

The third elder started sweating and smiled weakly. "Y-yes... of course." He gulped.  _I wasn't even planning to interrupt!_   He mentally screamed.

"I am not going to die. It's not like I'm going to give him all of my power, I'll leave some power for myself. I just need some rest to recover... but not Raizel, rest doesn't work on him. I've seen that." Muzaka said determinedly.

"No. Physical wounds are different from being depleted of your power and energy. Yes, you can recover your energy after some time but not all your power will come back, you might even become the weakest werewolf in your pack if you do this." Frankenstein explained.

"I don't  _care._ " Muzaka protested. "So what if I'm the weakest? I don't even wanna be the lord of the werewolves. Lunark, Kentas and Garda can lead them. And if their going to talk about strength and power I already have someone in mind, so there's no problem anymore." The werewolf lord continued.

"But, my lord, Dorant still thinks he doesn't deserve to lead the werewolves for what he and the others have done. And I doubt he will want to lead anytime soon." Lunark said. Garda nodded in agreement.

"That's why I said you guys and Kentas can lead while he reflects and learns from his mistakes. While he does that you can teach him how to lead our people to the right path. You can do it, I know you can." Muzaka said, encouragingly smiling at the two werewolf warriors.

"I still don't think this will work." Everyone looked at Frankenstein. "Like I said, when you did this last time it didn't work. Master did not like what you did and it made him upset. He thought of giving back the power you gave him, even if it means killing himself. And besides, you already know those powers will not even stabilize, it will just spill out of him. You're lucky enough to be alive right now, even _you_ know this." He explained. 

"It's just... I-I can't let him die. Not now that he has found the happiness he deserves." Muzaka looked at the ceiling, trying to hold back tears.

"Don't you dare think that you're the only one that will do anything to save master. I want to do anything to save him too, but I'm  _not_ going to let you sacrifice yourself. That will only make things worse. We can't do anything. I don't know of any object or substance on earth that can fill master's lifespan... Unless you have anything in mind?" Frankenstein looked at everyone.

"What about the nobles? Don't they get a say about this?" Muzaka asked.

"No." Frankenstein said sourly, he's still bitter about the fact that Rascrea tried to take his master to Lukedonia. "Although, Rascrea helped master with his life force once." Frankenstein remembered, he made an angry face when he remembered how Rascrea did it.

"Really? How? Why not do it again?" Muzaka asked.

"Because she stabbed master when she did it... and used half of her soul weapon to do so. The nobles may want to help us, but they wouldn't go as far as giving up their families' soul weapon." Frankenstein answered. Muzaka moaned in disappointment. 

"If you don't mind me talking now." The third elder spoke. "What if we check on the files that Crombell has left behind in his hide out. Maybe it can help us?" He suggested.

Third elder mentioning that wretched scientist's name made Frankenstein remember the most obvious solution. "Blood stone." Frankenstein breathed.

"Uh... What?" Muzaka asked, not quite hearing what Frankenstein said.

"Blood stone! Haha! How did I not think of this earlier?" Frankenstein exclaimed, smiling in excitement because he finally thought of something useful for his master.

"Okay. Stop, no no no. You're  _not_ going near one of those things. You know very well that those things are dangerous. You might turn greedy for power like those guys that you have faced with before." Muzaka disagreed. "You told me not to waste my life. You 'studying' a blood stone is almost as good as wasting your life." He pressed.

"How do you know that it would be a waste? We haven't even tried yet. My solution isn't certain but yours  _is._ And besides, the dark spear doesn't like it when I'm being consumed by another power, it will likely fight the other force away if it tries to come for me." Frankenstein said a-matter-of-factly.

"Your talking like that weapon of yours has a mind of its own." Garda said, confused.

"It's because it does." Muzaka, Lunark and the third elder said simultaneously. Frankenstein just smiled wickedly, which made Garda feel chills go down her spine. 

"Anyway, What your planning is not safe." Muzaka said seriously.

Frankenstein scoffed. "I have overpowered multiple people that used the blood stone. And the dark spear even absorbed that monster of a noble Gradeus, who also had a blood stone, which was fake but still powerful. My own weapon tries to consume me everyday of my life and I can fight it even if it keeps getting stronger. Basically, I'm the most powerful human on earth, I can resist temptation. Especially if it's temptation of power."

Muzaka rolled his eyes and muttered something about Frankenstein being as cocky and annoying as ever. "Fine, then where are you going to find a blood stone? It's not like we're just going to find one in an abandoned storage room in the middle of a forest." The werewolf lord laughed hysterically.

"Actually, now that you mention it. The first elder did try to study this stone you speak of, but he gave up eventually when he started feeling greedy for power. He had a hard time trying lock that thing away from the world and from himself." Third elder said.

Frankenstein was surprised, he didn't expect the first elder to just throw away a valuable and powerful item like that. Did he really just want to help the human kind and did not want absolute power at all? _That's a question for later, for now that's not the most important thing._ "Where do you think he hid it?" Frankenstein asked.

"Well... I'll check the Union data later and tell you." Third elder answered.

Frankenstein hummed. "In the meantime, I should check on the kids in school."

"Uh... just so you know, they went here last night claiming that they saw Raizel in the middle of an explosion. They doubted Raizel was a human and he didn't argue with them and told them that he was sorry for deceiving them..." Muzaka explained.

Frankenstein's eyes went wide. "What were the kids' reactions?" He was afraid that his master's friends had ran away from Raizel because of fear.

Muzaka smiled. "They... asked him if they were still friends. They are good kids, they really are, they deserve Raizel's love and protection."

"Then what happened next?" Frankenstein pressed, eager to know.

"Did you know the nobles have exposed their existence to the world?" Muzaka asked, looking at Frankenstein.

Frankenstein was even more shocked than before. "N-no." He answered, then looked at the third elder, looking for answers.

"A-ah... sorry for not reporting this to you... I-I forgot." Third elder said, he was really scared for his life right now. First it was the werewolf lord and now it was the mad scientist that was giving him the death glare.

"Well~ After Raizel said yes to the children's questions, Tao opened the Huge monitor in the living room and a video of Rascrea showed up and she started saying stuff like-" Muzaka continued.

"Just get to the point." Frankenstein interrupted, he was caressing his nape, a sign that he was getting impatient.

Muzaka sighed. "We learned about the missiles and when Raizel said he was going to try and stop it... the children tried to stop him for they now know that he might die. Raizel erased their memories of him and made Tao and myself put them back to their homes." The werewolf lord finished.

Frankenstein doesn't know how, but his eyes went wider and it felt like it was going to pop out. "He... erased himself from their memories? Just... himself?" The scientist asked, he couldn't believe this. How can his master do that? Now he was really frustrated, his head and heart started hurting. His master was really prepared to die... and that broke Frankenstein's heart.

"Hey~ No need to get emotional. At least Raizel didn't erase their memories of you guys." Muzaka tried to comfort him.

 "What?" Frankenstein asked, confused. Then Garda offered him a napkin, Frankenstein took it hesitantly but he was still confused. When he noticed that his eyesight was blurry, he finally understood the situation and he hurriedly wiped his face.  _Oh god, I cried not knowingly and in front of an audience... and Muzaka... Ugh._ "If you tell this to anyone... I will not hesitate to kill you all." Frankenstein glared at everyone. Lunark, Garda and the third elder gave him a scared nod. Muzaka grinned evilly. Frankenstein gave him the 'I dare you to do it and you're really dead' look, Muzaka just laughed.

Frankenstein was about to summon the dark spear when Muzaka playfully looked at the time. "Oh~ Will you look at the time, I was planning to explore Korea with Garda today but we had this little meeting. It's already past 12 and I want to eat. Come on Garda~" Muzaka said, smiling as he pulled Garda out of the room, he gave Frankenstein a teasing smile and wave and dashed off.

"Dumbass." Frankenstein called out. He heard a distant laughter as a response, he rolled his eyes and turned to the other two people left in the room. "Third elder, I want you to find where the first elder hid the blood stone as fast as you can. Call me if you have found some possible places." The third elder nodded, Frankenstein turned to Lunark. "Help him... please." 

Lunark smiled and nodded. "Yeah, of course I will."

 "Okay then... I'm going to the school now. Work fast and good luck." Frankenstein waved them goodbye and went to Ye Ran.

 

\---------------

*In Ye Ran High School.*

 "Shinwoo stop tapping your foot... It's distracting." Ikhan complained as he fixed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose.

"I can't help it. I just feel like there's something missing, ever since I walked inside this classroom I felt like I wanted to see someone but I don't know who it is." Shinwoo replied, not bothering to stop his tapping.

Ikhan sighed. "Maybe it's Yuna? Just look at her, maybe you still have a crush on her or something." He said, as he typed in his laptop.

"No... It's not her. I've tried to look at her but this feeling isn't fading away... I feel...  sad." Shinwoo finally stopped.

"Uh... Maybe it's because Seira and Regis are not around? Or maybe it's because of earlier, with Tao-hyung and ahjussi." Ikhan said, relieved that his friend's tapping has stopped.

Shinwoo shook his head. "Nah, it's neither of those two... I feel like someones missing... don't you think?" Shinwoo asked, and looked at the vacant chair near the window. He got no answer. "Ikhan?" When he turned to look at his friend, he went white. Mr. Park was standing in front of him.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE LOOKING AT? AND WHO TOLD YOU TWO TO HAVE A CHAT IN CLASS?" Mr. Park scolded, smacking Shinwoo and Ikhan with a rolled up piece of paper.

\--------------

*After class*

"Hahahaha... You two are really got Mr. Park mad today." Suyi laughed and she slapped Shinwoo's back. The said red-head wasn't moving from his chair and had his head resting on the table. "Come on you lazy dork. Class is already done." Suyi continued as she calmed down.

Shinwoo didn't move nor did he answer. Ikhan fixed his glasses again and shook his head. "He's out of his mind lately. He keeps telling me all kinds of crazy stuff."

"Hey! It's not crazy stuff... I can feel it... Something's not right,  _someone's_ missing." Shinwoo defended and looked at the chair near the window again. "Who sat there before? It's like... there's someone important to me that sat there before..." The red-head said absentmindedly.

"You... You feel it too Shinwoo?" Everyone looked at Yuna, she was in the brink of tears. "I-I thought I was the only one so I didn't bother to tell you guys... I feel really sad, ever since I woke this morning, It's like I lost someone close to me." She was crying now.

"Why didn't you tell me it was about that chair? I was wondering why I felt so sad whenever I look at that chair... So I chose not to look at it and focus on my studies." Ikhan said, feeling ashamed for what he did for some reason.

"So you guys too huh? I couldn't eat earlier... I ordered ramyeon for lunch... but I just stared at it and I felt like I was going to cry." Suyi sadly said as she tried to comfort Yuna.

"What if we go to the chairman's house and ask him? And I still have a lot of questions about Rascrea being a... Lord? Was she a vampire?" Shinwoo suggested.

"Ah! Yeah... I completely forgot about that, I heard the other students talking about it but I ignored them because I was thinking about this missing person." Suyi exclaimed, and looked at the chair near the window.

"Okay then, it's settled. We go to the Chairman's house tonight." Shinwoo said, excited to see his friends again.

"Yeah... and I have a lot of things to talk to with Tao-hyung." Ikhan added, eyebrows twitching in anger as he remembered what the hacker did this morning.

 

\-------------

*Frankie's Mansion"

Frankenstein went home as soon as the third elder told him that he had narrowed down three possible locations for the hidden blood stone. But what he saw in his living room made him completely forget why he went home in the first place.

"Mr. Chairman! We came to visit!" Shinwoo exclaimed happily while waving his hand. In the background Frankenstein could see Ikhan trying to choke Tao who pretended that it was working. M21 and Takeo were just smiling as they watched the two hackers brawl. While Suyi and Yuna were just giggling in their seats.

"What on earth is happening here?" Frankenstein saw of candy wrappers and cookie crumbs all over the place, his eyebrows started twitching. He smiled his signature smile to cover up his anger, although the modified humans already knows what this means so they started cleaning all the mess that they can see. Tao had stopped fighting with Ikhan and went to help Takeo and M21.

"Uh... they had a few questions to ask... I told them to ask me but they insisted that they wanted to hear the answer from you." Tao said as he sat down in between Takeo and M21.

Frankenstein hummed and nodded. He turned to the children. "What was it that you were going to ask?"

The atmosphere suddenly shifted from cheerful to serious in a matter of seconds. "Um... well, we've been feeling... sad for some reason and we don't know why. We feel sad whenever we see ramyeon and the empty chair in the classroom near the window. It's like someone's missing, and it even got worse when we got here... Especially when we saw that chair, and the tea that were being served." Yuna explained as she stared at the empty chair in the middle of the coffee table.

Frankenstein and Tao stilled, remembering what Raizel had done to the children's memories. "We were wondering if you know something... because we can't even remember how we first met anymore." Shinwoo continued.

"Did he..." Takeo asked Tao, not bothering to finish his sentence for the hacker nodded. The sniper gasped. M21 heard this and just sadly looked at the empty chair.

"What? What do you mean? You know something don't you? Please tell us... please. It hurts, I don't know why but my heart hurts so much." Ikhan said while grasping his clothes where his heart is, tears trailing through his face.

"Someone... dear to you, erased your memories of him... so you wouldn't cry like this when he disappears." Frankenstein said, sadness evident in his voice.

"Who? Please tell us... Where is he? Why would he erase our memories... that's so cruel even though he meant good of it." Suyi begged as she cried as well. At this point, all the human children were crying.

"Please... don't cry. He'd be sad if he finds out you cried about him." Frankenstein reached his arm out to them, trying to comfort them in a distance, he hasn't really moved from his position in the pathway to the living room.

"How can we not cry? Our memories about a person 'dear to us' have been erased and we can't help but feel sad about it. Please... Please tell us who it is." Yuna defended trough tears.

Frankenstein hesitated. "I-I can't... he erased your memories for a reason. I can't tell you who he is... that would only hurt you more." The scientist lowered his hand and curled it into a fist. Frankenstein looked at the floor, unable to look at the crying children.

"Tell us! Please! This is only hurting us more!" Ikhan insisted, then he turned to the three modified humans who have done the same thing as Frankenstein. "Tao-hyung, Takeo-huyng, Ahjussi... please... I know you know who this person is... Tell us... please." He said, clasping his palms together.

Tao looked at Ikhan and smiled sadly. "We can't... It's what he wanted. If it's what he wanted, then we'll keep it this way. Please stop crying, that will make him sad." The hacker said stooping over to the student to pat his head.

Ikhan shook his head. "No-" Then he passed out, Tao was fast enough to catch him from falling face first to the coffee table. The other children passed out too, M21 and Takeo catched them from falling as well.

"What the..." Tao turned to Frankenstein, startled, the said scientist had a palm raised towards the children. "Boss... what did you do?" Tao whispered, wide-eyed and worried both for the children and the boss. M21 and Takeo just looked at Frankenstein with the same expression as Tao, waiting for an answer.

"Don't worry... I just put them to sleep... I didn't do anything harmful to them. You guys carry them down to the laboratory, I'll explain later, lay them down on the beds." Frankenstein explained as he hurried past them and went ahead to the lab.

The three modified humans took some time to recover from their shock. "Uh... Let's go guys." Tao said as he carried Ikhan on his back. Takeo and M21 nodded. M21 carried Shinwoo on his back as well. Takeo hesitated but carried Yuna on his back and he held Suyi bridal-style. The sniper complained about why he had to carry both the girls, it was embarrassing and improper for a grown man to carry girls this way. Tao just laughed it off.

 

\------------

*At the lab*

When Frankenstein arrived in the lab, he immediately walked over to the third elder and Lunark who were sitting in front of a light screen. "So, what have you found?" He asked.

The third elder looked up to him. "Ah... we have narrowed down the possible places into three..." Third elder explained as he pressed some buttons and three different pictures appeared. "Apparently, the first elder had a lot of secret hide out that I do not know of. One of the most used is the one in Africa's Congo rain forest." The elder pointed at the first picture. "The second hide out is located in Arizona's Sonoran desert." He continued, pointing at the second picture. "And the final one is in Antarctica." Third elder finished.

"Okay... I will go to the rain forest, I'll ask Muzaka to go to Antarctica. And maybe Takeo, Tao and M21 can go to the desert." Frankenstein concluded.

"Of course, I send you the coordinates... Uh, sir, when will you go?" Third elder asked.

"Tomorrow... I still have things to do." Frankenstein answered and turned to the elevator which made a sound, indicating that someone came down to the lab. The human trio walked in, carrying children. "Place them on those beds." Frankenstein said, pointing to four beds that were near the wall in a horizontal line.

"Okay boss~ Hey there!" Tao chirped and waved at the third elder and Lunark. The two hesitantly waved back. 

When the three modified humans placed the children on the bed, they didn't leave, instead they went to Frankenstein who was staring at the children at a distance. "Boss... What are you going to do?" M21 asked.

"I'm not sure." Frankenstein placed a hand on his chin while he thought of something to do. Why did he even do that in the first place? He doesn't even know, he just did.

"What do you mean?" Takeo pressed, trying to push Tao away who was stubbornly clinging to him. "What are you doing?!" He hissed at the other.

Tao chuckled and fixed his ruffled hair. "Nothin~ I was just a bit jelly that you carried two girls." Tao gave Takeo a teasing smile and stuck out his tongue. Takeo just rolled his eyes and muttered something about Tao being an idiot.

Frankenstein sighed. "Stop it... I'm trying to think." He ordered. Tao and Takeo immediately straitened their poise. "Should I just erase their memories again? Or give them back their memories?" Frankenstein asked, no one in particular.

"What if... you give them back their memories?" M21 suggested.

"What I'm afraid of if I do that is... They'll get even more upset upon knowing about what happened to master. And If I just erase their memories again... this might happen again." Frankenstein explained.

"Then... let's explain the situation to them and then we give them back their memories?" Tao suggested. Takeo tilted his head to the side, a bit confused, Tao saw this and explained. "We fill them in about the nobles, werewolves, and modified humans. After that, we tell them about the noblesse and his fate. Then if you want, we can tell them about their experiences with such beings like... us." Tao pursed his lips into a thin line... hating himself for letting the last sentence slip of his blabbering mouth. Takeo glared at him.

"Well... I don't know about the last part." M21 said while scratching the back of his head, what Tao said made him really uncomfortable. "But it sounds reasonable. It's so they can understand sir Raizel's situation and wouldn't be that upset." He continued.

"Hm~ That does sound like a good idea... and it wouldn't be a problem to tell them about the existence of nobles and werewolves since Rascrea has exposed her kind to the world very recently... And I do believe Muzaka told them he was a werewolf?" Frankenstein blabbered and looked at Tao, who nodded to his question. "So if this does not work, I can always erase their memories... I say we give it a try." The scientist decided.

Frankenstein walked over to the children and lifted his hand. Before he woke the children up, Frankenstein looked back at Tao. "Ah, before I forget... Please inform their parents that they will be having a sleep over at their friends' house... or any alibi you can think of so that their parents wouldn't be worried about them. I have a feeling that this is going to take a long time." 

Tao saluted. "Right away boss!" He said and dashed to his room to get his laptop. 

With this, Frankenstein woke the children up and started explaining about the nobles.  Muzaka and Garda finally arrived and also explained about their kind. Frankenstein called third elder, as well as Lunark, to explain about the modified humans. Tao, M21 and Takeo help them with some facts that they know. Finally Frankenstein started explaining the noblesse and his responsibilities.

 

\--------------

*Two hours later*

"... and he's in a state of coma right now because of what he did." Frankenstein finished his explanation. "Any questions?" He looked at the confused children. There was silence for a few minutes.  _Perhaps it was too much information for them? Are they having a hard time understanding and believing what we have said?_ Frankenstein felt nervous.

"So basically there are three, no, four types of beings on earth. The normal humans, the modified humans, the werewolves and the nobles?" Ikhan clarified. Frankenstein blinked at him, and then nodded, feeling relieved that the children understood.

"And this noblesse is the one responsible for protecting the weak... whether they are humans, nobles, or werewolves." Shinwoo continued. 

Tao nodded. "Correct." He smiled.

"And the noblesse' life span is decreased whenever he uses his power. He has over used his powers recently and is now left with only a few months to live." Yuna added. All the modified humans and werewolves in the room nodded.

"So you guys are werewolves." Suyi asked, looking at Lunark, Garda and Muzaka. They smiled and nodded. "You guys are modified humans." She pointed at Tao, Takeo, M21 and the third elder. They also nodded. "And our friends Regis, Seira, and Rascrea are nobles." She finished, looking at Frankenstein, who nodded. The idol inhaled and exhaled. "I'm sorry but... I'm having a really hard time believing you." She placed fingers on both of her temples.

"Yeah... it's quite the shock right?" Tao smiled comfortingly at them. "Believe me when I say we've all been there... well more or less." He looked at Frankenstein and the werewolves. "Probably less." He muttered.

"Are you sure you're not messing with us? Cause I can remember uh... Muzaka was it? Telling us that he was a werewolf and then Rascrea suddenly appears on the screen claiming that she was the lord of the nobles... But I'm pretty sure that was just a dream." Yuna said.

"You had that dream too?" Shinwoo, Ikhan, and Suyi exclaimed.

"You guys did too?" Yuna asked, wide-eyed, that was too much of a coincidence if it was just a dream... then. She turned to Muzaka. "It really happened?" She asked him, Muzaka nodded.

"Look, if you need proof... I'll show you proof." Tao stepped closer to the children and raised his hand, his palm facing them. The children just looked at him, confused. Shinwoo was about to question what he was doing, but stopped when something black came out of Tao's sleeves.

"What the heck is that?!" Shinwoo hissed, he moved back, causing his head to bang at the wall.  _I didn't realize these beds were this close to the wall!_ Shinwoo thought as he rubbed the back of his head, he didn't look away from Tao though.

Tao struck out his hand, causing the black stuff to fly towards Shinwoo's face. The red-head was about to jump out of the bed to doge but the black stuff was faster than him. Tao moved his hands on a circular motion and the black stuff followed his movements, it grabbed Shinwoo by the hand before he even had the chance to move from his sitting position. Shinwoo looked at his hand and saw what that black stuff was. It was a wire... _a wire?!_ The red-head nervously looked at Tao, who was smiling widely. He was enjoying every single facial expression that Shinwoo was making right now.

"Where are those coming from?" Ikhan asked, still confused but more intrigued by the fact that Tao had wires coming out of his sleeve from nowhere and how the hacker was faster than Shinwoo.

"That's a secret~ Oh. One more thing." Tao said as he let go of Shinwoo. When the wire was in a size of a whip, Tao turned and tried to hit Takeo with it. The girls squealed,thinking that Takeo would get hit, but they were wrong, The said man was gone the second Tao's whip got near his face. Takeo re-appeared next to Tao and he held the other's hand down.

"Stop playing." Takeo scolded.

"Takeo-hyung..." Shinwoo called out. Both Tao and Takeo looked at him. "You can teleport?!" The red-head was super exited that he completely forgot about complementing Tao's ability.

"Psshh~ No he can't. He's just super fast. He's our sniper, he can shoot a moving target... even a moving bullet if he has to. Oh... and he has enhanced eyesight too, he can identify you from a rooftop building while you're being surrounded by thousands of different people." Tao explained, waving a hand as his wires went back into his sleeve.

"H-he's so fast that we didn't even see him move?" Suyi asked, wide-eyed. Tao hummed and nodded.

Tao moved to M21 and started shoving him to the center. "Come on M~ It's your turn." The hacker said.

M21 was about to go back to his position when Frankenstein spoke. "Hmm... I think you should show them what you can do. It seems to be working." He said as he surveyed the children's reactions.

M21 sighed. The modified human walked back in front of the children and breathed in and out. He shook his head and started transforming. His hair went up and fangs started growing. Fur grew on his arms as well. After that, he looked at the kids, all of them were wide eyed and their mouths were opened in shock.

"Happy?" M21 said to Tao. The hacker was trying not to laugh.

"Very." Tao answered.  _Their faces are so priceless... and I'm getting this all on tape._ Tao thought and looked at the camera that was in the laboratory. "But I'm a bit impressed that nothing exploded when you transformed." The hacker snorted.

"Wh-what the heck?!" Shinwoo bumped his head on the wall again. He started rubbing his head, but never looked away from Ahjussi.

A crease formed on M21's forehead, he's worried that the children are afraid of him now. "That's so cool!" Sinwoo exclaimed after rubbing his head. M21 raised an eyebrow.  _Huh? They're not afraid?_ M21 thought. The modified human looked at the other children. Yuna had a hand on her gaping mouth, obviously still processing the situation. Ikhan and Yuna had the same exited expression as Shinwoo.

"You're... not scared?" M21 hesitated.

Shinwoo, Ikhan and Suyi shook their heads. "Nope... I mean, we jut saw Tao-hyung with wires coming out of his sleeves from nowhere and Takeo-hyung moving so fast that we didn't even see him move... At that rate, seeing someone transform like you, is not a surprise anymore. Rather, it's cool because come on! There were people like you and we didn't even know?" Ikhan explained, beaming.

"Yuna?" M21 looked at the human girl and tilted his head, waiting for an answer. Yuna looked at him.

Yuna gulped and hesitated. "C-can I touch your fur? It looks so soft." As soon as she said that, she covered her mouth and blushed in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." Yuna apologized.

Tao and Takeo snickered. M21 rolled his eyes at them and moved to Yuna. He offered he a hand. She looked at him, and then at his furry hand, then at him again. M21 smiled and nodded, saying that it was fine. Yuna hesitated but slightly brushed her hand over his fur. There were stars in her eyes as she smiled widely.

"Whoa... It's so soft!" Yuna looked at her friends.

"Really? Let us try!" Ikhan, Shinwoo, and Suyi left their beds and went to touch M21's fur. "It  _is_ really soft!" They exclaimed.

"Okay... enough of this, now that you got your proof go back to your beds and I still have a lot to tell you." Frankenstein interrupted. M21 and the kids followed his instructions.

M21's fur disappeared into his skin again and he walked over to Tao and Takeo. Tao started teasing him about the kids being exited of his soft fur."Shut up or my 'soft fur' will be soaked with your blood at this very moment." M21 threatened with a fist. As usual, Tao laughed it off.

Frankenstein cleared his throat. "So, you might be wondering why we're telling and showing you these things." He asked. The children replied, yes. Frankenstein lifted his hand and raised a palm at the children. "This is why." He said before giving the children's memories back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea of the kids forgetting about Rai in the comic's epilogue... I really feel like the story's going too fast... and I think I'm not explaining everything too well... aahhh
> 
> In the last scene... just imagine the children's beds in a horizontal line and is situated near the wall, like the hospital scene in Lukdonia, but with four beds instead of three. The modified humans and the werewolves forms a semi-circle in front of the children... I know it's weird to put it here but... meh.
> 
> If you haven't noticed yet... I'm throwing in all my ships here and no one can stop me! HAHAHAHA... Aaaahh, seriously... I'm loosing it. Just kidding hahaha. I'm being really hyper right now and I don't know why. :P


	6. Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children remembers Rai! Yay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be short hehe... More children and trio.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NOBLESSE

 

A series of scenes, images and conversations flashed through the kids' heads. It was blurry at first, but with time, they became clearer. At first they thought they were just dreaming but as the flashing images coursed through their minds, they realized that they were memories.

_The girls gave him the nick-name Rai... so we went with it as well._

_Rai you're so bad at this game!_

_We feel bad that you watch over us while we're hospitalized... here Rai, have some fruit._

_Rai do you want to go on a blind date? Ikhan and I are going, and we figured you and Regis should come as well!_

_Rai... I have a photo shoot later, I was thinking if you might wanna go and watch? The others will be going too if you're wandering..._

_Hahaha... Are you waiting for the ramyeon to get soggy again Rai?_

_We're so glad you're back! we missed you so much! So how was your visit to your home town?_

_Rai you don't look so well... Are you sick? Maybe you should go home..._

_Is that... Rai?! But that can't be! He's standing in the middle of an explosion!_

_You're not human, are you?_

_We have a question... We're still friends, right?_

All the memories have something in common they all had this person called 'Rai'. He had raven black hair, crimson red eyes, and a slim figure. He was handsome, honestly, that would be an understatement. That person was ignorant, it's like he has been living under a rock and just decided to emerge from his hiding. Even if that's the case, they still befriended him. Rai was always quiet, always staring at the window, always drinking his tea, always losing in games, always waiting for the ramyeon to get soggy, and always does what he wants.

The last conversations they had with Rai, made them cry. "Ah... S-so... he's the noblesse?" Yuna asked as she wiped her eyes, though her tears were not stopping.

"Yes." Frankenstein answered with a nod.

"He-he's not dead right?" Suyi questioned, dabbing her eyes on the blanket.

"No." Tao answered, rubbing his elbow uncomfortably, that question made him remember what he did.

"And he did that for the humans?" Ikhan clarified, sniffing.

"Yes." M21 answered quietly.

Shinwoo sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "That's Rai for ya! Of course he would do that... and if he erased our memories so we wouldn't be upset about this, then I won't be. I'm proud of him." Shinwoo pumped a fist, eyes still gleaming with tears.

The three other children wiped their tear away completely as well. "R-right! We should be proud of our friend." Ikhan nodded with the same positive tone as Shinwoo. The two girls nodded in agreement.

The modified humans and the werewolves were taken aback. They didn't expect that the children would react like this. "You're... not upset?" Takeo asked as he regained his composure.

"Yeah we are... but we have to stay positive. For Rai." Suyi answered, smiling sadly at the modified human.

"Heh, told ya it would work." Tao nudged M21, smirking.

"Ah... would you look at the time, it's already 12 in the evening. I had Tao inform your parents that you would not be home tonight, I suggest that you all should sleep here by the time being." Frankenstein told the children as he looked at his watch. "Tao, Takeo, M-*cough*, should I?" The scientist was about to instruct the trio but remembered that they didn't know M21 doesn't really have a name, so he asked permission to call him by his code name.

M21 hesitated. He pursed his lips into a thin line and looked away. M21 wasn't ready to tell them about that yet.

Frankenstein hummed. "Okay then. I have a room ready for them in the house's second floor, it's on the furthest end of the corridor. You three, lead them there."

"Right away boss!" Tao beamed and went to usher the kids off their beds, so did M21 and Takeo.

"Uh what was that about? Ahjussi what was the chairman talking about?" Shinwoo asked, looking back at M21. Tao held both his shoulders and started pushing him to the elevator. "Wha- Hey!" Shinwoo complained.

"Now now... Let's not get too nosy..." Tao chirped as they entered the elevator.

Frankenstein watched them as the door closed, then he turned towards the werewolves. "Now that that's settled... Let's get to finding that stone."

 

They finally reached the room Frankenstein told them about and Tao immediately noticed the difference between this room and the rest. The room's door was light cream, unlike the dark brown the other room doors were. Huh, weird.

"This will be your room... Although, I didn't know that boss has this room in his house." Tao said as he opened the room for the children. The said room was bigger than all the other rooms in this house, Rai's and Frankenstein's rooms were exemptions. It had two bunk beds on either side of the room, the other had pink pillows and blankets while the other had blue. There was also a bathroom connected to the room and... study tables? And there was another door as well, but they didn't give it much attention yet, they'll find out eventually.

"Did he know that they will eventually try to have a slumber party here?" Takeo said as he went inside with Yuna and Suyi. The girls looked around the room with sparkling eyes.

"Seems like it." M21 answered as he went beside Tao and Takeo. Shinwoo and Ikhan ran into the room and fought who would go in the top bunk.

"I get the top bunk!" Shinwoo shouted out as he climbed the ladder of the blue bed.

"No! I'll get the top bunk! With how you move around while you sleep, you'll probably fall off!" Ikhan retorted, pulling on Shinwoo's clothes. The red-head lost his grip of the ladder and fell on Ikhan with a loud thud.

"Ooww..." Shinwoo complained as he rolled off Ikhan. "Thanks for catching me buddy." Shinwoo said as he pulled Ikhan up, then he smirked. "I still get top bunk though." And with that he climbed to the bed as fast as he can with an evil laugh of victory.

"Jerk!" Ikhan lifted a fist at him.

"If you really want to be top bunk you can always switch places with me." Suyi suggested from her bed, smiling at Ikhan.

Shinwoo snorted. "Hahaha! Like Ikhan would agree to that! You're bed is  _pink_." The red-head burst out laughing, clutching his stomach and tears forming in his eyes. 

"Hey! Stop teasing Ikhan, he can sleep in a pink bed if he wants to." Yuna defended.

Shinwoo calmed down and wiped his tears. "Sure, sure." But it was still obvious that he trying not to laugh.

Ikhan sighed. "Haa... No thanks Suyi. I'll just sleep on the bottom bunk." He said as he walked towards his bed.

While this was happening... Tao was clutching onto Takeo's shoulder as hard as he could and was biting his lips, trying not to laugh. Takeo nudged him. "Stop it." The sniper murmured.

Tao cleared his throat and stood up straight. Takeo grimaced at his crumpled suit. "Ahem. Before you all sleep, maybe you should take a shower first." Tao suggested, walking to Ikhan's bed and sitting on it.

"But we don't have any clothes with us." Yuna said.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." M21 said, he was inside the room next to the girls' bed.

Shinwoo jumped off of his bed and ran towards the room. "Heeeyyyy... How'd you get there so fast?" The red-head asked, peeking his head through the door. Ahjussi had his hands on his hips and was staring at the hanged clothes on the right side of the room, which was a walk in closet. Shinwoo's jaw dropped, he has never seen a walk in closet and let alone so many clothes, not to mention the shoes in the far end of the room and the four huge cabinets that might be containing more clothes.

"Let's just say that Takeo is the fastest among us... but we're still faster than your eyesight." Tao whispered on Shinwoo's ears. The red-head jumped in surprise, causing his head to bump with Tao's chin. "Ow." The hacker simply said as he rubbed his chin, but he was smirking.

"Tao-hyung your bleeding!" Ikhan said as he approached them.

Tao wiped his lower lip and looked at his finger, it has blood on it. "Huh~ Must've bit my lip... No biggie." The hacker shrugged. "Now don't go in yet until I say so, we might not fit inside."  Tao went inside the room as he warned them. "So... What were you saying M?" Tao asked as he closed the door. "What the hell is this?!" He exclaimed as he looked at the hanged clothes and even opened the cabinets.

"Did you see that? He appeared out of nowhere! That's so cool!" Shinwoo had sparkling eyes as he shook his friend back and forth. "And I saw so many clothes inside! There were also limited edition shoes in there... but I only had a glimpse..." Shinwoo kept shaking Ikhan.

"Tell the boys to tone down their admiration, he gets cocky sometimes." Takeo mumbled quietly to the girls.

The door suddenly opened, Tao peeked his head out the door and he stuck his tongue out. "I heard that you jerk." He said to Takeo.

Yuna and Suyi shared a look. "He-he heard you? From there? And with the volume of your voice?" Suyi pointed at the room M21 and Tao were in, quite baffled. Ikhan and Shinwoo heard what Suyi said and stared at Tao with amazement. Takeo was still at the children's room's entrance, there was no way a normal person would hear what Takeo said from that distance. And yet again, Tao was no normal person, no one except the four children in this house was normal.

Takeo nodded. "He sure did." The sniper smiled at their impressed expressions.

"What the-!" They heard Tao shout in surprise, Takeo rushed towards the room as he heard Tao scream. He saw the hacker staring wide-eyed at the closet.

"What? Is there a dead body inside?" Takeo joked, the children looked at him in horror. Huh, guess they took it literally. Takeo lifted his hands in defense. "It was a joke." He told them. Ikhan and Shinwoo sighed in relief. Takeo looked at Tao again and saw that the hacker wasn't paying attention at all, so he walked to the other. What he saw in the cabinet made him freeze.

"Was the boss planning to adopt the kids or something?" Tao breathed out as he rushed to the other cabinets and opened them. The cabinets were complete with night, casual, informal, and even formal clothes. At the end of the room was a rack of shoes, heels, sandals and slippers. The shoes were segregated into two groups, for the men and for the female. 

Tao stopped what he was doing and slumped, sighing heavily. "This is so unfair... You kids can go in now, we're done here. Come on Takeo, M stop staring and start moving." He said as he grabbed Takeo and M21 by their elbows and started dragging them out of the room. Tao was grumbling about how Frankenstein could afford making the children a customized room with a walk in closet while he couldn't do the same for them.

"Thanks Tao-hyung!" Shinwoo rushed inside and rummaged the whole room. "Are these for us?!" He happily exclaimed and started putting on the shoes he was talking about earlier. "Ikhan! Come quick!" The red-head called out. Ikhan went running after he heard Shinwoo shout with glee.

"What's the fuss all about?" Suyi asked as she entered the closet. "Woah... this place awesome. What's that?" She scanned the hanged clothes and squealed, seeing a black night gown. Yuna went to the cabinet next to Suyi. As Yuna admired the cabinet's engraved flower design, she saw that there was a name plate on the door. The name on it was her's. 

"Hey guys." She said, but no one was listening to her.

"These are mine!" Shinwoo pulled a pair of shoes from Ikhan.

Ikhan tugged at the shoes. "You already claimed three sets of shoes!" He retorted.

"Ahhh... these clothes are absolutely gorgeous!" Suyi exclaimed as she took a dress from the hanger.

"Hey guys!" Yuna said louder, all her friends turned to her. "These cabinets are named." She said, pointing at her name.

"Really?" Shinwoo let go of the shoes and it made Ikhan fall to the floor. The-red head scanned the cabinets and opened the one that had his name on it. "Hey~ These are clothes! I mean... more clothes. Oh look, it fits me perfectly... Uh, how?" Shinwoo said as he tried a t-shirt on, wondering how the chairman knew his exact size.

"There are pajamas in here too..." Suyi said as she pulled the said pajamas out of her closet.

"And underwear." Ikhan murmured, opening the bottom part of his cabinet. Suyi snorted and threw her pajama at him. Ikhan laughed and gave Suyi back her clothes.

The children took their pajamas and went out of the closet. They saw the Takeo leaning on the boys' bed, Tao was sitting on a blue bean bag as he played with his phone, and ahjussi reading a book from the shelf. Tao lifted his head when they went out of the closet and smiled at them. The hacker pulled himself up from his position with a jump.

"Okay~ Now that you know what and where everything is, we'll be heading to our own rooms now." Tao said as he moved towards the door, M21 and Takeo following behind him. The hacker stopped and looked back at the children once he was at the door frame. "Oh and... don't do anything I wouldn't do if I were you." He said, grinning.

Shinwoo sputtered and Ikhan threw a pillow at Tao. The girls flushed red and followed Ikhan's example. Tao easily avoided the pillows, but didn't expect to receive a slap. The hacker looked to his left and saw Takeo glaring at him and M21 raising his hand to slap Tao as well. Tao laughed and ran away before M21's hand reached his cheek. The other two modified humans ran after Tao after apologizing to the children.

After they have all showered and settled into their respective beds, Yuna turned off the lights. The ceiling suddenly looked like the night sky. "Woah... that's so cool!" Shinwoo exclaimed as he stared at the ceiling.

"It's like we're in space!" Ikhan agreed. Yuna and Suyi nodded.

There was a brief silence before Yuna spoke. "What do you think Rai is dreaming about right now?" She asked, no one exactly. No one answered her for a moment.

"He's probably really lonely." Suyi sighed.

They heard Shinwoo hum. "It's the weekend tomorrow right?" He said.

"Yeah... what about it?" Ikhan answered.

"Well~ since we already have clothes here, why don't we stay here the whole day tomorrow and ask the chairman to let us visit Rai so he wouldn't be lonely?" Shinwoo sat up and looked at his friends.

"That's a great idea! We can talk to him while he sleeps and maybe play games and eat ramyeon, just so he knows we're here for him." Ikhan added.

Suyi and Yuna giggled. "We shouldn't be too loud though, he needs to recover and we may stress him out if we disturb him." Suyi commented.

"Who knows? Maybe he'll wake up with the scent of ramyeon filling his nostrils." Shinwoo joked.

They all laughed and fell silent again. "I hope he wakes up soon." Yuna sighed.

"Mhm..." Ikhan nodded even though they wouldn't be able to see him do it.

"Bah... Enough of this sad vibe. Let's just be happy that Rai isn't dead." Shinwoo said, dismissing the topic.

"Right. Let's sleep, we have some planning to do tomorrow." Yuna agreed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha... I wanted the memory dialogues that pop up when the children were being reminded of Rai to be canon and actually come from the comic... but I got lazy about scouring the whole comic for it... sssooo I just used my stock knowledge about the comic and making dialogues out of it. XP (The "Have a fruit" part was the children giving Rai a banana. XD)
> 
> That's it... I suck at descriptions... just let your imagination run wild with how the rooms in the house looks... I tried, but failed. :'( 
> 
> Ok... I need ideas on what to write next hahaha. Although I have ideas, but they don't quite fit in the story just yet.
> 
> I'm shamelessly advertising a manhua that I fell in love with... Go read "I don't want this kind of hero" in webtoon! It deserves more love than it gets.


	7. Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still alive and writing! Hahaha... sorry for the wait, I just kinda lost my muse. But don't worry, I think its back... I think. School's started and I'm really busy with life, but I will not stop writing this fic until its done. I just need some time to revive my muse and new chapters will come up. Anywaysss, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NOBLESSE

 

Tao was running as fast as he can but Takeo still managed to grab him by the collar, with M21 right behind him.

"Damn... hahaha. I could never out run you." Tao laughed as he raised his hands in surrender.

Takeo snorted. "You thought you could?"

Tao looked at M21 with a sheepish smile. "You're not gonna hit me... right?" He said with a chuckle.

"No... but if you say something like that to the kids again, get ready for another hole on your stomach." M21 answered with a flat face.

Tao's eyes went wide. "Okay first of all, I never knew you were the type to threaten someone that harshly. Second, that was just a joke. And third, you never threatened Takeo when _he_ said inappropriate things to the kids!" He defended. Takeo pulled on Tao's hair when he mentioned about the things he said before. The hacker just laughed.

"Firstly, I only threaten  _you_ that harshly. Second, that was a very inappropriate joke, never do that again. And finally, I never threatened Takeo because it was  _you_ who caused him to do such things." M21 answered, pointing a finger at Tao.

Tao snickered. "Fine, fine." He playfully rolled his eyes."Would you let me go now?" Tao said, looking at Takeo. The sniper did as he was asked and placed both his hands on his hips.

"I do believe we're all tired and - oh... Someone's calling, excuse me." Tao fished his phone out of his pocket and answered the phone with a smile.

"Yes boss?" There was a pause and Tao nodded. "Sure thing... uh, right now?" Another pause. "Okay boss... we're coming." Tao chirped and pocketed the phone again.

"What's wrong? Is there an emergency?" M21 asked, eyebrows drawing close together.

"No, there's no emergency. The boss just wants us down at the lab. Come on, he expects us in two minutes." He replied with a grin, and started walking to the lab. Takeo and M21 tailing him from behind.

 

The elevator doors opened and the trio stepped into the lab. Tao heard the boss say something to make Muzaka laugh, although it has a dark edge to it rather than his usual careless laugh.

 "...starting to think you're just saying this as an excuse to get a chance to fight me." The trio heard Muzaka reply, while they get closer to the group.

"Oh trust me. The last thing I need to fight you is an excuse." Frankenstein retorted, mirroring Muzaka's smirk. They noticed the third elder on a corner of the lab, furthest from Frankenstein and Muzaka but was still able to watch them argue, so they went to him. Lunark and Garda were standing behind Muzaka, ready to pull him back if he ever tries to attack Frankenstein.

"What are they talking about?" Tao whispered to the third elder as they neared him, not wanting to be the one to disturb the stare off between the two most terrifyingly powerful beings in the room. But hey, Tao may be known for his tendencies of acting the wrong way in the wrong situations, but he still has a fear of being the target of those blue and grey eyes.

First elder replied by telling Tao their plan of using a blood stone to restore the noblesse' life span. The hacker's, along with M21 and Takeo's, jaw dropped at this information. Before they can ask questions, First elder continued with the story. "Muzaka joked about the impossibility of finding a blood stone in the middle of a forest. And fortunately for Frankenstein, I found three possible locations to where the blood stone can be found. One of which is a rain forest."

"Ooohhh... So the boss started a wager with Muzaka?" Tao guessed with a childish grin. The first elder nodded. Tao looked at his comrades and smirked. "I bet the boss finds the blood stone in the rain forest." He said with a challenge.

 M21 smirked back and accepted the challenge. "Then I bet Muzaka finds it... uhh, where was he going? Where are the three locations anyway? Besides the rain forest." He gave the third elder a questioning look.

"That is the reason I called you here." They all jumped in surprise to here Frankenstein answer the question, who was now in front of them, they all thought he and Muzaka were still killing each other with their eyes.

"Boss!" Tao saluted with a smile.

"How are the children?" Frankenstein asked.

"They're settled in and doing fine." The hacker reported. Frankenstein hummed and nodded, glad that the children are fine.

"Speaking of the children, when on earth did you have time to build a room that were customized just for them? And they all had their own wardrobes." M21 piped in, eyeing Frankenstein curiously.  

"Aahh... let's get to the topic." Frankenstein waved a dismissive hand and walked towards the werewolves again. M21 just gaped at him for ignoring his question while Tao kept pestering Takeo about what his bet would be.

"I am not having a part of your bet, so just leave me be." Takeo answered Tao as he followed Frankenstein

Tao pouted and followed as well. "But Takeoooo..." He dragged the sniper's name. "It wouldn't e as fun if you're not participating." The hacker complained as he draped his arms over Takeo's shoulders.

"Stop acting like a child and let go of me, you're heavy." Takeo replied as he tried to push off the hacker.

M21 smiled as he followed suit. "Just what would I get if I win the bet?" He asked Tao.

The said hacker smiled and a mischievous gleam appeared in  his eyes. "The winner will get to order around the looser for a whole day and the looser will have to follow the winner's orders or requests whether he likes it or not." He replied.

The conditions made M21 smile back and looked at Takeo. "You sure you wanna pass on this opportunity? If you win, you get to order Tao and I for a whole day. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." He tried to make it sound like he wanted Takeo to join for the sniper's own sake, but in reality he just wanted Takeo to join so if M21 wins, he can order the other two around for a day. He just can't wait.

Takeo brought a hand to his chin and hummed. "Fine, I'll take on your offer. I bet it's on the third location."

Tao and M21's smiles brightened then they heard someone clear their throat. The trio turned to Frankenstein who happened to be the one that caught their attention. "I believe the third elder has already explained the situation." The scientist asked.

"Not quite, I haven't told them where the locations are and why they are here." Answered the third elder.

Frankenstein nodded. "There are three locations," He started and pointed a hand at the huge screen that displayed the said locations, "Which are; Africa's Congo rain forest, Arizona's Sonoran desert, and lastly Antarctica." The said locations where displayed one by one with specific coordinates of the labs. "I will go to the rain forest, Muzaka will go to the desert and you three will go to Antarctica. We will do our best to look for that blood stone, contact the third elder and Lunark only if you did not find the stone. And if you did, I will be the one you will contact. Understood?" Frankenstein explained.

"Yes boss!" Tao answered with enthusiasm.

"Our departure will be tomorrow morning, so get all the rest you can get." Frankenstein dismissed them all with a wave of his hand.

The trio and the werewolf duo went to their respective rooms and that left the third elder, Lunark and Frankenstein in the lab. "You guys go to sleep too, I have many spare rooms on the second floor of the house on the right side." Frankenstein informed them. They bowed and went to the said rooms.

Frankenstein stayed a bit more and went to his master's shrine. He stared at the coffin with sad eyes and placed a hand on the cover. "I swear to you master, I will find that stone and heal you, even if it costs me my life." He sighed and left the room to get himself some deserved rest.

 

*At the werewolves' room*

"But my lord! I want to assist you in this mission." Garda exclaimed.

Muzaka sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Garda, you can not come with me because I need you to go back to our land and inform the others that I am fine. And that I will be gone for a while, your the one I am entrusting the werewolves to. Lead them while I am gone along with Kentas since Lunark will be staying here to help Frankenstein."

"My lord, I can't let you go alone." Garda insisted with sad eyes and a pleading tone.

Muzaka looked at her from across the room and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll come back. I promise." He reassured her. "And while I'm gone, train Dorant for me. I'm not gonna change my mind about him being the next lord."

Grada looked down in defeat and nodded. "As you wish, my lord."

The werewolf lord beamed and settled in the bed. "Let's get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much shorter than my other chapters... sorry (-_-')

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... this is what I've got so far.. :P  
> Sorry if its too unbelievable... I just really want to share this with other people
> 
> Hope you guys(the readers) enjoyed!
> 
> To be continued!


End file.
